Extraordinary
by Metro94
Summary: After finding out he has abilities, Sonic the hedgehog learns there are other people just like him that have powers to, some are hunted by the goverment, others are rebels, while he crosses paths with more people like him the question is, what will he use them for?
1. Shifting into gear

**_Hello everyone hope you enjoy this story , this is my first story and I am accepting criticism so please be modest, I'm new at this fanfiction so this chapter is something like a prologue so I do apologize if its crappy in the beginning or anything, thank you._**

**_I do not own anything related to sega_**

_It was all blur, all I could remember was passing everything by the cars, birds, people. I could feel air in my face as I ran past all the scenery, then I started speeding up . I couldn't stop myself from accelerating I kept going and going until…_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep _

"Huh?" the blue hedgehog said raising his head from his pillow.

_My name is Sonic the hedgehog, I'm 17, living with my brother and sister in Green hill town. We live in a small neighborhood where nothing really happens; except for the occasional move in's, that's the only "exciting" thing that happens around here. It's the usual boring small town, my dad walked out of our lives when I was 2 or something, haven't heard from him since. Oh and my moms a reformed alcoholic, 3 years now almost forgot to mention that. My life isn't the best but I still make it day-to-day, except today when something weird happened, something extraordinary… _

"Sonic the hedgehog get down here now and eat your breakfast."A voice said from below, Slowly, he got up and picked up his alarm. 8:10 "Ah crap "he muttered throwing the alarm at the wall, breaking it "great now I've got to get a new alarm."he muttered

Sonic groaned as he sat up and grasped his head, once again waking up to another splitting headache. Sonic reached over and took some aspirin off his counter, even through the medicine didn't competely get rid of the headach, it still made him feel like a million dollars.

Sonic had already hopped in the shower and gotten dressed on his way down the stairs. His older sister, Sonia, as in the kitchen taking some biscuits out of the oven. She was a violet hedgehog with quills like Sonic, wearing black jeans with a red shirt that read in black bold letters_ I'm crazy and I know it!_.

He himself had on some blue jeans, with a light blue jersey over a black shirt, and his usual red sneakers. He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "hey sis" he said taking biscuit out of her hand and taking a huge bite out of of anger flashed over her face "excuse me, but hey is for horses okay, you're suppose to say good morning." Sorry, but way you woke me up wasn't a good morning" Sonic said grinning over his sister. Before he knew it Sonic dodged a flying baking pan heading for his head.

"Listen, mom said while she's gone I get to make the rules around the house, understand baby brother." Sonic glared at her, he really hated it when his siblings called him "baby brother" it sounded stupid and insulting to his pride.

"Yeah whatever, where's Manic." Sonic said calmly finally taking a seat at the table, it was a beautiful oak table lined with five seats and white table cloth. Sonia sighed "he took his van this morning to his stupid band practice." Sonic looked down, he remembered when he and his siblings were young use to play the garage; they gave up the dream of becoming a band except Manic who now "says" he's in a band.

"Listen, I've got to go to work now so I can't drive you to school, Kay." Sonia said picking her purse and then walking towards the door. "Wait, Sonia how am I gonna get to school now?"Sonic said jumping up and grabbing his backpack.

"Why don't you take the bus for once" she said slipping her tennis shoes on and slamming the door shut, "great, guess it's time to ride on the magical school bus." Sonic muttered opening the door and shutting it.

Things didn't get better from there, first off Sonic had to find the nearest bus stop, which was a mile and a half off, secondly he didn't want ride the bus, no offense but here, the people who rode the bus was just plain weird, he would hope to avoid that at all cost. And thirdly he loved a silent ride in the morning, not some third grader yelling in his ears about finger paint.

After he ran that mile and half he felt different, usually he would kind of tired or hungry, instead he felt fine not even his heartbeat and changed when he checked his pulse. _Well can't complain maybe I've' got little stamina after all._

When he finally found the bus stop, he came to a slow in front of the sign. He leaned on the pole and closed his eyes, his only peace of the day.

Until he heard the humming, it was so annoying, so loud, and obnoxious it made Sonic grit his teeth in anger, he opened one eye towards the thing that was distracting him from his "quiet time."

That's when he spotted the pink hedgehog; she had shoulder length straight quills, with a red headband, she was wearing pink jeans with a black shirt and blue jean jacket, and he actually thought she was cute, until he heard the humming again walking with her eyes closed as if she didn't have a care in the world, skipping around like she was a five-year old."

_So annoying_ he thought as she came crossing the street, except she was walking on a red light, he saw a Mack truck heading straight down the lane, heading right towards the girl. "Hey watch out" Sonic shouted, that's when he noticed the ear buds.

Sonic bit his lip, his morning was going to go from bad to worse, if he didn't do something she would be road kill , and if he did nothing he would get blamed for not helping, so he had a choice help or don't help.

Sonic sped off like an athlete

The Mack truck was coming fast, he really needed to hurry it up, the girl wasn't helping either with her constant humming and dance moves in the street.

_I'm not gonna make it!_ Sonic thought as he leapt at girl, suddenly he felt a rush through his body his adrenaline was off the charts as the world became a blur. Next thing he knew he was on top of the pink hedgehog, who was now aware of her surroundings.

"Hey what's the big idea, rapist!" the pink hedgehog said struggling to get from under him.

"Well, first green is for walking, red is for stopping understand, remember that next time some one saves your life!"

It took her about 2 minutes to register she had made a mistake, by then both had gotten up and dusted themselves off.

"Thanks for saving me, and sorry for calling you a rapist." Sonic just shrugged "listen, its cool just don't hum that song again, and can we catch the bus already." Sonic said pointing his thumb behind him."

Once they were on the bus it was just like Sonic pictured, kids of all ages were yelling and messing around on the bus, it was total anarchy. Finally he found an open seat just for him, he settled in the window seat, unfortunately the pink hedgehog who he just saved, sat right next to him.

"So, what's your name mines Amy, Amy rose." She said extending her hand; Sonic just turned his head toward the window ignoring her "Amy," of course the girl didn't stop talking.

"That was amazing what you did, I mean all I saw was blur and then boom I'm saved." Amy said leaning on Sonic's shoulder," my hero" she said looking at him with admiration. Sonic looked at her weirdly and just shook his head.

"You know, I'm special too" Amy said still staring at Sonic. The blue hedgehog gaped back," really?" Amy nodded, and then she unzipped her light pink backpack, taking out a deck of cards. "See I can see the future with these" "what are those?" Sonic said pointing to the deck."

"Oh, these are tarot cards," Sonic slapped his head with his hand; of course she can't read the future, its just some fortune teller trick. _Man I must be going crazy, just hanging out with this girl. _He thought to himself, but that still didn't explain the dreams he was having lately, everything going so fast with the blurred vision, it almost felt real.

"Hellooo, earth to hedgehog it's me" Amy said waving her gloved hand in Sonic's face, who seized her wrist in a death grip "what I was thinking" Sonic hissed at Amy making her jump in surprise. "The bus stopped, were at school."

"Finally," muttered Sonic

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock _

"I'm coming alright!" Shouted a gray rabbit who approached to the hotel door, he was wearing nothing but a white bathrobe, with a tooth brush sticking out the side of his mouth. "About time room service, geez what took you guys so long-"the gray rabbit stopped talking when he saw a black figure in front of him.

"Hello Jack" the figure said to the jaw dropped rabbit, who took some steps back away from the door, "n-no, you're dead I-I mean you're supposed to be." Said the now scared "Jack" who scrambled away on his feet, "you've got nowhere to run Jack just like when you left me in that hole."

" Jack didn't seem to care since he was trying to find a weapon, finally looking under his mattress he pulled a P39 handgun and pointed it at the doorway, but the shadow figure was gone.

Jack spun around slowly trying to take his next guess, until he got a tap on his shoulder;

Jack did a whole 360 around only to receive a hard fist to the face, than the figure grabbed Jack by his tall ears, which made him scream in agony until he was knead on the side, causing him to fall on his side but the figure turned him over and punched him a couple of more times before he finally stood over the beaten rabbit, then grappled him by his bathrobe. "C'mon Jack , I just have to torture some info out of you, so please, don't black out."

* * *

_Riiiiiiiiiiiing_

"Wow, can't believe school went that quick" Sonic said to his best friend Tails, who was wearing blue jeans, red and white sneakers, and a white shirt that said in bold letters **IQ**.

Tails who had two tails instead of one was pretty cool, had his backpack over his right shoulder while he had his personal laptop bag on his left.

Since the two were in separate grades, they didn't see much of each other anymore, they only communicated outside of school, and their walk home was the only time they had to talk with each other, Tails just shook his head at the hedgehog.

"Maybe its just you Sonic, sometimes you can move kind of fast." Sonic just rolled his eyes,"yeah so what that's a good thing right ,how was your day?" Tails looked down all the sudden. "

"Hey what's wrong little buddy" Tails frowned "I got a D- on the test today, I-I don't know what's wrong with me first these stupid headaches"

"Wait, headaches" Tails nodded silently "yeah I've been getting them for like a week"

"You don't say…" Sonic whispered to himself. "So, how did your day go" Tails said smiling again, Sonic scratched his head, "nothing really I mean I did save this girl's life from a speeding truck."

Tails faced looked like a dozen fire crackers had gone off, as he threw his hands up in the air. "Really! You actually saved somebody from their death, you're a hero!" Tails exclaimed jumping up and down.

Sonic winced; he forgot how much Tails adored superheroes with his comic books, posters and movies.

His entire room literally looked like a shrine to superheroes. Sonic put his hands on Tails shoulders keeping him from bouncing' "Tails chill, the girl I saved has been annoying me the whole day, and no, I'm not a hero or anything"

Tails of course wasn't listening, instead he too busy thinking of the infinite possibilities. "Hey Sonic listen I have to go, but tell me more of the story tomorrow, alright" Tails said as he ran off leaving a dust cloud, before Sonic could say his next words.

_Great, my best friend has just gone to "superhero land," and now I get to walk home alone or-_

Sonic checked around to see if anyone was watching him. Then he got out on a running start, Sonic could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins his heartbeat started to race faster and faster, it felt great, until everything just stopped moving Sonic could only hear his footsteps quicken as he the wind blew in his face.

Suddenly everything became clear to Sonic as everything became to blur around him, buildings began to bends, and the sidewalk was nothing but a gray line.

_Stop. _Sonic pleaded with himself, but to no avail as his pace quickened more and more. Sonic saw a nearby trash can, and an idea formed his head.

_This is gonna really hurt_, Sonic thought as he closed his eyes. Then intense pain struck him in his left leg as he tripped and fell, he slid for a couple of minutes before coming to a complete stop on his stomach.

"Well that was fun," Sonic muttered before going unconscious.

* * *

"Jack, you really need to calm down, please" a striped red and black hedgehog said to the gray rabbit who was tied down to a chair, with duct tape in his mouth, the black hedgehog had on a black biker jacket and pants he slowly put his hand in his jacket and brought out a bowie knife.

The rabbit "Jack" was now rocking his chair back and forth pleading for his life. "What's that, I can't hear you." Jack rocked his chair back a couple of times before looking up with his fearful eyes." MMMFNMM" he shouted, the black hedgehog ripped the duct tape of his mouth.

"Jeez Shad, what did I do to piss you off this much." Shadow twirled the bowie-knife in his hands, "where's Nack, and don't call me Shad" he said pressing the blade against Jacks neck. "I don't know what you're talking about," Shadow grabbed Jack roughly by his long ears, who in turn screamed in agony again, Shadow seemed to enjoy it.

"Really, let me explain it to you Jack, remember we used be in a prison for "special people" he said letting go a Jacks ears, who nodded slowly "well you wanted to escape, so you hatched a plan, I would make a riot, and you get away and do a couple of favors for me outside."

"So" Jack spit out "Well you did neither, you blabbed about others and took a _whole_ group with you, and you ignored me, so hears a chance to redeem yourself."

Jack sat up quietly "go on" Shadow "in those group of people you broke out one of them was 'Nack the weasel' where is he."

"I don't know" Jack said quietly, Shadow pressed the knife against his neck. "Jack,I don't have time for this WHERE. IS. Nack" Shadow said softly pressing the blade deeper in Jacks skin, causing him to bleed.

"Okay! Last I heard he was doing some job in Mobotroplis that's all I knowAHHH" Jack hissed in pain, as Shadow removed his blade from his bloody neck.

"Thanks Jack, looks like I'm not going to kill you." Shadow said as he cut Jacks ropes free. then while he turned around and started to walk away, Jack grinned "see, I knew we were still good ol' buddies, Shad" Jack said as rubbed his wrists from the rope chafing.

Shadow spun around and unsheathed his knife, Jack fell to his knees and covered the right side of his face, and blood was flowing through his hand.

"W-w-when did you…" Jack said, Shadow threw down a bloody eyeball, "I told you not to call me Shad." Shadow said walking away, "I'm gonna find you, and kill you, you lying, two-bit psychopath!"

"Takes one to know one Jack," Shadow said as he opened the hotel door and slammed it shut

* * *

"Owww," Sonic said as pulled himself to his feet. How long was he out? What time is it? Sonic took a look around at least the he was in his own neighborhood, he was only about 5 blocks away from his house so that was a little convenient.

The only thing Sonic was worried about was his leg, he purposely ran into trash can to stop himself, still what he could do amazed him he run at super speed!, he could do anything and nobody would notice him, like run in the girls locker room, or do laps around the town or-

_Think big Sonic, _Or he could be a hero, Nah

When Sonic finally took a step, the pain didn't come his leg felt fine. Sonic decided he just walk home, until he learned to control his abilities, he wasn't going to over extend it's welcome.

_Silver's Log 237: lately things haven't been the same; people have been getting attacked more and more lately, by Iblis. The monster that haunts our time living of fear and hate, he destroyed the world as I know it._

_It's been painful ever since I joined the resistance; I've had to see my comrade's fall down one by one, and I think I'm next on that monsters hit list._

Silver sighed as he shut his recorder off. He flopped down on his bunk bed tiredly; luckily it was only him in the empty barracks, his eyes felt heavy for moment before there was a large racket.

Silver sat up fast, and looked under his bed and grabbed at a hand.

"Calm down Silver, it's just me," said the voice from under, slowly a red hedgehog came out from under his bed; he was wearing some pilot goggles over his forehead he had a tan muzzle, and purple eyes, white gloves and green sneakers.

Now as resistance, you were given the same outfit; cameo pants combat boots, and brown jackets, Silver had his off, reveling his white shirt under,Joker instead had his jacket on un zipped.

"Man Silver your good at that this hide and seek thing," He said grinning down at his friend. Silver shrugged" I just keep my guard up all the time, that's all." Silver said causally

Silver had known Joker for a long time now, the two of them were practically best friends, both their parents had killed by Iblis in the first coming, and they both watched each others backs, enlisted in the resistance, and both were special in their own ways.

Joker had a knack for playing pranks on people which earned him the title "Joker" in the barracks, personally Silver didn't like Joker on the front lines but he insisted that he could save the world too.

"Hey, listen I know you don't like talking about our 'powers' but it's important." Joker craned his head toward him and nodded, telling him to go on"Listen lately my ability has been on the fritz, acting up when it's not supposed to, watch"

Joker stood and closed his eyes for a few moments before he disappeared; Silver stood up to look around before being pushed aside.

"C'mon Silver, lets see how you like this hide and seek," Silver put his hands out to find the invisible hedgehog. He got pushed to the ground "Ha, still going to have try harder,"

_**Now **_Silver was annoyed, the ivory hedgehog stuck his hand out waving slowly around the room, and then closed it into a fist.

He heard a gasp from the other side of the room." Remember this Joker, your invisible not inaudible."

"Alright alright, I give "Joker gasped, Silver smirked as he put Joker down, who turned visible once more," man Silver still making those invisible death grips, huh?" Silver nodded, even through he didn't like using his power, it came in handy when he needed it.

Joker walked over to his bunk bed, and then picked his tape recorder." Hey Silv, what's this thing, I haven't seen one of these in like forever"

"It's a tape recorder for when people want to know what happened back then."

"Why?" Silver turned away from Joker" Because my father was a historian, he used to tell me about what happened before the first coming, how people didn't run or hide fear how peaceful was, then for my fifth birthday he gave me a tape recorder , it's the only thing I have left of him."

Joker looked down guilty "sorry man, didn't know it went that deep" Silver turned back to him and smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it that was then this is now, and you're my family now."

"Speaking of family, I've got something to tell you man Tina's pregnant!" Silver's smile grew even wider, "Tina" was Jokers girlfriend he had since he joined the resistance, she had been supporting him from the start, she was nice too and really caring, sometimes Silver wondered how she could stand for Joker's attitude.

"Great, so when's he coming" Joker raised an eyebrow at him "you mean when's _**she **_coming, Silver." Silvers eyes almost bulged out of his head "a girl!" Joker nodded "4 months, can't wait" Joker said happily, "me t-

**CODE RED, I REPEAT CODE RED, THE BEAST IS HERE**

The load voice boomed over the intercom

"Iblis" Silver said angrily

* * *

"Mom I'm home!" shouted Tails as he shut the door behind him. A brown fox with one tail came out of the kitchen; she was wearing a purple dress and violet fur coat, some golden bracelets on her wrists, her hair was in a high bun.

"I'm sorry Tails, my book is being published today and I have to go to the signing." She said urgently , picking up her purse and keys "I made some dinner for you; its in the microwave when you get hungry heat it up , do you homework, and go to bed at 8:30, okay."

Tails nodded sadly, by now he was used to his mother going to her "signings" what really bothered him was his father.

His father was the famous battle General Amadeus Prower, known for being a great tactician but a lousy father.

His father retired 2 years ago on Tails birthday for his special present, but lately Amadeus just kept on getting further and further away from him, it was like retiring made it worse than when he was gone.

Now he was barely here anymore, and his Mom just got her book published which pushed them both away from him more.

Once his Mom left, Tails went upstairs to his room which was a pigsty, his whole room was littered from empty water bottles, clothes and comic books covered the floor like a second layer, Tails didn't seem to care as he threw his backpack on his bed.

Tails flopped himself on the bed too, right on his back. Tails rolled over to his side and unzipped his backpack , taking out his math and rolling on his back again Tails got in a comfortable position before he started on his math.

First 2 seconds of it he didn't get a thing; it was all gibberish to him he tried to understand what he was working with, confusing letters and variables-

Then something just "_**clicked**_"

Tails then started writing

And writing

And still writing

Then when he stopped his jaw dropped, he had just solved 30 problems in 10 seconds, Tails flipped to the next page, again all gibberish to Tails, _maybe if focus on it, something might?-_

Next thing Tails knew ,he was speed writing again this time with force, it was like his hand was being possessed or something, he had broken three pencils in the process, he was now through his fourth when finally stopped, Tails was in awe he had twice as many problems as before, now it was scaring him

_What's the going on with me! _Tails thought.

* * *

**PLEASE HURRY TO YOUR STATION! THIS IS A CODE RED!**

Silver hurried along with Joker to their post, it was one of the towers in the base.

Silver lead the way as they made to one of the ladders, "Climb!" Silver shouted to Joker before scaling up the latter himself, once they reached the post, they each of the picked up the sniper rifles from the bin in the corner and waited.

The sight wasn't pretty; the sky was red, lava and fire was all over the place, buildings had been abandoned and tilted at a sight, Empire city.

In front of them was the beast of flames. Iblis, there was no exact way to describe Iblis, he changed forms at times, which was really annoying because as his form changed so did his weak spot, this was the third time he attacked the base every time different form.

In this form he was four legged animal; his tail was long and black with spikes in the end of it, his back had red glowing spikes on his back and his face looked a lot like a lions with 3 green eyes, he 2 horns on each side of his face like a ram

Men surrounded the beast, only to be attacked by its barbed tail as it swung it around. Then it sprayed fire out of its mouth, burning anything in its path killing dozens of men.

"Look at them Silver, we have to do something!" Joker pleaded

"Just follow orders Joker, this has happened before you know," Silver said calmly

"Yeah, I know but just watching its horrible. those are men who have families, children they're fathers just like I'm about to be!"

"Joker…" Silver said at a loss of words

"Sorry Silver, but I'm done following orders!" Joker said throwing down his rifle over the post, then himself.

Silver looked over the post to see Joker going invisible before landing on the ground, Silver cursed before throwing himself over too.

As Silver got closer, the screams got louder too; he was to find Joker by spotting the trail of foot prints he left on the ground. Still Silver couldn't see Joker or hear him so he was at the disadvantage; by time he reached Iblis the crowd of men had made a circle around the beast trapping him.

The beast roared as he shot leaned forward and shot spikes from his back in Silvers direction, Silvers hand started to glow blue as he put his hands up. The spike turned the same color, stopped, the returned to Iblis, knocking the monster on its back.

The crowd of men cheered at the fallen beast, some men patted Silver on the back, but he shouted "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING, RUN DON"T YOU SEE HE'S WAKING UP!"

All the men turned to the stirring beast; it lifted its head up and gave a growl. All the men bolted back to base with their tails between their legs, Silver stood his ground against the rising monster who stared at him angrily.

The beast jumped at Silver, who ran out the way from him to the side, Iblis shot fireballs at him,Silver spun around and put his hands up, Silver caught it with his telekinesis and threw them back at him, Iblis once again was knocked on the ground, but it got back quicker this time.

Iblis looked around for the hedgehog, only to be met with the piece of a building to the face, it roared shaking its head.

"Hey ugly, how does it feel to have a face only a mother could love!" a voice shouted. Iblis whipped its head to the sound, only to find nothing but air.

"I wonder how a dumb animal could kill all those people!" the voice shouted again Iblis spun around and shot fireball after fireball everywhere leaving nothing behind but crumbling buildings and black soil.

"Ohhh is the little kitty cat having a temper tantrum!" the mocking voice laughed, Iblis roared, "Hey if I was you, I'd look up" Iblis craned its neck up.

A whole building collapsed on top of Iblis, crushing it into the ground.

Joker and Silver came out of their hiding spots, each gave a hi-five to one another. Joker now visible said "man Silver you got him good, that was nice idea huh?" Silver shrugged, "it worked, but I don't think it'll work twice on him."

"Ah who cares we beat Iblis, now that's a story to tell my grandkids"

"We _**beat **_Iblis, we didn't kill him, which is why we should get out here before he regenerates.

"Yeah Yeah, he'll probably stay down if he knows what's-

Joker didn't get to finish his sentence when a spiked tail came out of the lava and went through Jokers chest, Joker coughed out blood on the ground before he collapsed.

"Joker!" Silver shouted going to his best friend's side he hacked up more blood,"b-bastard…got me… when… I…wasn't…looking"

Silver turned to the regenerating monster, who was just blob of lava right now. Silver gitted his teeth in anger as his hands glowed cyan blue. As he threw everything he had at him, rocks, building, and cars anything he could lift, he threw at Iblis.

Eventually the blob gave up, sinking down into the ground. Silver fell to the ground at his knees exhausted, tears started to come, but Silver wiped them off regardless, he knew Joker wouldn't' want him crying over him, especially not now.

A few minutes later a chopper came to pick them up, of course the pilot was against bringing Joker on, telling him he was dead man anyway, Silver grabbed the pilot by the collar and told him not to say anything, the pilot nodded slowly turned away.

Once they had reached base Joker had been put in the ER, the doctors told him he might not make it he had a 10% percent chance. 6 hours later Silver was still in the waiting room he has leaning forward on his knees wondering if he ever going to be able to go back. by that time Tina had shown up, she was a gray hedgehog with stnning blue eyes, instead of quills she had long flowing hair that went to her back, she was wearing combat boots, cameo pants, and a green tank top.

Once she spotted Silver she ran over and gave him a tight hug, "how is he?" she said looking up at him Silver noticed that her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying a lot.

"The doctors haven't said anything yet, but I don't think he's going to make it." Silver said honestly, she hugged him even tighter" did you make Iblis pay," she said quietly looking down

Silver nodded "he won't be bothering anybody for a while," Tina nodded. Then the doctor came through he was a brown echidna (like Knuckles) wearing blue scrubs and a white overcoat.

"You can come in" he said turning around, they both followed him into the ER. He led them down a long narrow hallway with white walls, "how is he doctor," Silver said as they continued their walk.

"I've never seen it before its like… well a miracle, he's still alive after spinal injuries, a punctured lung, very minor and major wounds, and he's still breathing after that, the problem is his heart."

"His heart?" Tina said

"Yes, he has a punctured heartbeat too, and I don't think he'll last long, he has a minute or two so please, say what you need to say."

Tina looked at him confused, "how can you just stand there and not even care, he's dying and you don't even sound like you have any remorse at all."the doctor didn't even seemed fazed by her outburst, instead turned around and waved his hand, gesturing them o come on.

Silver wasn't surprised about the doctor's coldness, after all the people who have died; he probably wasn't able to save them all, must've been a lot of weight on his shoulders.

They turned into room on the left named 23, Silver cringed at the sight of his best friend Joker,as he was lying in the bed unmoving, he had an oxygen tank mask on his face, his heartbeat was stable but slow, and the he an Iv on his arm.

Silver and Tina made their way over to Joker, he put his hand up ushering them over, Tina leaned forward and he whispered something in her ear.

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek and then ran out of the room, Silver was next as he leaned over Joker grabbed him roughly by the collar and said into his ear, "don't… trust…the Ice…queen" he muttered as he started convulsing.

The doctor's pushed passed Silver and checking on him and started to push him out of the room, "I'm sorry sir but you're going to have to leave please." Silver wobbled as he made his way to the door and shut it.

* * *

"C'mon C'mon" Nack said to himself, as tried to positioned the sniper rifle on the ledge correctly. Honestly he wasn't getting paid enough to do this job, he was going to get 5000$ to whack this bloody politician, chump change but change none the less.

He had bought a suite in the highest tower in the city, right next to the building the politician he was supposed kill, and he still couldn't get this thing in!

Apparently this politician was being a real thorn in his employer's side, and he wanted him dead for it. The guy was hosting a party tonight, perfect time to end this guy in front of everyone to send a message, Nack didn't care about wh he as, good, bad , woman ,male it didn't matter as long as the price was right.

Nack tipped his brown fedora up, rubbing his forehead, then he grabbed the rifle and jammed it the ground,"finally got the bloody thing in" he said in a Australian accent.

"Hey Nack" a voice said from behind him, the purple weasel spun around to the noise and brought out his handgun.

Shadow jumped down from the gargoyle he was standing on, right in front of Nack.

Nack didn't seem surprised to see Shadow's face,"how long you been out, mate" Shadow shrugged and walked passed him"a couple of weeks, why" Nack put his gun away "nothin' mate, just what do I owe the pleasure to this psychopath."

"I need a hit done, and last time I checked your ability makes you able to never miss." Nack nodded with a smirk, showing his large fang, "but you know Shadow, to do a hit you need money, and last time _**I**_ checked you don't have any money." Nack said with a cocky grin

Shadow grabbed Nack by the throat and carried him over to the ledge, holding him over the building.

"This isn't about money, this about you're life" Shadow said to the suffocating Nack, who struggled to get out of his grip, "alright, okay I'll do it I'll hit anybody you just name it." Nack said deseratly

Now it was Shadows turn to smirk," I knew you see things my way."

**Wow this was fun to write, did my best on it so read , write, and review hopefully second chapters all done, if not I'll put in overtime for it, few things first Sonics character is a little OC he's kinda of a jerk but he gets better as he goes. I'm going to work on Silvers part later on he play's a big part later on in the story well thats it chapter two is next.**


	2. High times

**Hello every body here's chapter 2, here hope you enjoy It by the way I'm not much of an OC person, I'll use them but I kill them off in a chapter or use them for minor characters never majors so yeah there will be some OC's, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own anything related to sega, or archie, or japan **

It had been two weeks since Joker's death, it been hard on everyone especially Silver, He was given a medal of honor for his duties against Iblis and was honored for valor and bravery, still didn't bring him back. See in resistance when someone died the person who knew them the best cleaned out his place, of course the person would be Tina but she said it was too much to take.

She had been staying at his place during the pregnancy, saying staying by herself wasn't 'safe' for the baby. Silver knew she didn't want to be alone during this time,he understood that because neither did he.

Silver felt that now, overwhelmed, alone, nobody to talk to,it dawned on him that getting rid of his best friends stuff might not be a easy thing.

Silver had put most of it in a cardboard box where it was stacked with pictures and items, Silver was putting the last item in when he noticed it was a picture of them standing next to each other smiling.

Silver remembered that day, it was the day they joined the resistance together, the happiest day of their lives.

Silver threw the picture at the wall angrily, breaking the frame of it as the picture fell out of it on the floor.

"**Ahh death is such a terrible thing is it not**?" A voice said from behind Silver, Silver slowly turned around to the voice.

Leaning against one of the bed post with his arms crossed was a black hedgehog with purple stripes on his back fur; he had yellow eyes with black reptilian eye slits the oddest thing about him was he didn't even have mouth but Silver could still hear his voice.

"How do you know what I'm going through, huh, what gives you the right." Silver said as his voice was rising; Silver lunged at the hedgehog only to bind air. "**That might not be such a good idea, as you can see I'm not normal either**."

Silver got up dusted himself off," I can see that, neither am I." Silver stuck his hand out and put a choke hold on the dark hedgehog, making him grab at his neck to stop himself suffocating "**Please, let me explain**" he gasped, making Silver dropped his hold.

The hedgehog coughed a little,"**Mephiles the dark, at your service**." He said extending his hand out to Silver who declined.

"What do you want, can't you see I'm mourning a friend." Silver said picking up the cardboard box with Joker's stuff in it. Mephiles stepped in front of him with his hands in front of him defensively. "**I help people fix things that can't be fixed, now tell me Silver what's most you want in this world**."

Silver looked up and pondered for a moment, "I want the destruction of Iblis, I want to wipe him off the face of the earth, and I want to make sure nobody ever has to suffer at the hands of that monster."

"**I can help you with that, just come with me and I'll explain everything, I mean what's the harm**." He said extending his hand.

Silver looked down into Jokers stuff, he took out a picture of him, Joker and Tina on graduation day.

Silver took it and put it in his pocket then set Jokers stuff on the ground. Silver walked over and shook his hand, Silver then felt the second most painful feeling he ever felt. It felt like he was being turned inside out, and then being broken apart piece by piece.

Suddenly he and Mephiles where no longer in barracks but in some dark laboratory, filled papers on the floor and tables flipped over, broken vials and shattered computers, Silver fell on his stomach gasping for air on the ground for about five minutes.

Finally when he caught his breath he got up he noticed Mephiles was near a huge blue screen computer, Silver walked up to him," what the _**hell**_ was that, Mephiles." Mephiles didn't even turn his head at him as continued to put in numbers.

"**Shadow travel, very tricky stuff that I would just love to explain to you how it happens but the gape is closing, were running out of time**."

Silver raised one eyebrow in confusion, "what do mean were running out time, that doesn't make any sense, and what's a 'gape'."

Mephiles slammed his hands down on the keyboard causing Silver to flinch. Mephiles reptilian eyes stared into Silvers amber eyes. "**The only way to destroy Iblis completely is to kill it before it was even thought of**." Silver looked away for a moment, "you mean time travel, but that doesn't even exist."

Mephiles would smile if he had a mouth "**of course if you have the right tools, it does**." he said as He pulled out a two emeralds one was green while the other was red.

"**These are called 'chaos emeralds' they are immensely special gems, that if used correctly the user could become very powerful almost invincible**." Mephiles put one emerald in Silvers hand, Silver could feel the heat radiating off it.

"**With these time travel, teleportation, infinite power anything is possible with theright amount of control, together we will destroy Iblis**." Mephiles continued, Silver gazed at the green one in his hand for awhile, and then looked up at the ranting hedgehog.

"You said Iblis was thought of, does that mean someone actually created him." Mephiles nodded "**you didn't actually think he came out the sky and started destroying things for nothing, he was created by the government made to be a weapon but it backfired**."

"Which is why, if I went back in time I can stop whoever created Iblis." Mephiles clapped his hands slowly, admiring Silvers intellect "**correct now I'll send you to past 3 months before Iblis was created, and I know the person who caused the terrible accident involving Iblis's awakening**."

"Who?" Silver said darkly

"Two people actually, there names on the screen," Mephiles said pointing up.

_Sonic the hedgehog,_

_Age: 17_

_Ability: enhanced super speed, enhanced endurance_

_Location: Green hill _

_References: Knuckles the echidna, Miles prower, Amy rose,_

_Shadow the hedgehog_

_Age: unknown_

_Ability: enhanced super speed, chaos energy manipulation_

_Location: Unknown_

_References: none_

Silver read it over a couple of times "so I just have to kill these two, and I can save my world."

"**Exactly, are you ready Silver, because when I teleport you back you'll only have one chaos emerald, you need two to get back**." Mephiles said self explanatory

"How do I find more?" Mephiles put his emerald right next to Silver, and both glowed brightly.

"**They attract to each other like magnets. you'll know when you get close, goodbye**." Mephiles grabbed Silver by his wrist and muttered something, suddenly both emeralds started to glow even brighter, Silver could feel his hand getting hot from the chaos emerald.

Now this was the first most painful thing Silver had experienced, it was like all of his molecules were being melted down at and reshaped into a new form, Silver yelled in agony as the world around him turned blank sheet white.

* * *

After Sonic got home he was warn out, who knew discovering you a superpower could be super tiring. As he walked in he noticed the smell in the air, and instantly his mouth started watering 'chilidogs' Sonic said running in the kitchen.

"Hey sonny boy," A familiar face said turning around he was a faded blue hedgehog with a thick gray mustache, thick gray eyebrows and monocles. He was wearing a apron that read_ kiss the cook _on it, Sonic went up to hug to old hedgehog who returned the favor.

"Uncle Chuck what are you doin' here," Sonic said pulling away from the hug. Uncle Chuck smiled at him, "well, Sonia is working overtime and Manic is being…Manic, so I thought I come on down and make your favorite."

Sonic smiled out of the people in the world, Uncle Chuck was his favorite see after Sonics father left Uncle Chuck came in and was a role model to him. Sonic loved it even more when he was a delivery boy for his restaurant over the summer.

After sitting down they said grace and started digging in. Sonic had devoured 3 chilidogs in less then 10 seconds, "whoa slow down there Sonny boy, I haven't even finished my first chilidog yet." Chuck said laughing

"Sonic downed his forth," Sucks to be slow, huh?" Sonic teased him propping his legs on the table. "I'll admit, I'm not what I used to be, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Chuck said pulling a quarter out of thin air.

"Nice trick I bet the kids go wild when do you show it at birthday parties." Sonic said snickering, Chuck glared at him. "When did you get a sense in humor" Sonic shrugged "guess it passes down in the family."

Sonic looked down, twiddling with his thumbs "Hey Unce I was wondering if maybe, I could to tell you a secret."

"Sure Sonny you could tell me anything." Sonic gulped he didn't know what to do he was stuck between a rock and hard place, how did he know his Uncle could keep a secret, could he if so how would he react."

"Uncle Chuck I have super powers, I can run really fast "Uncle Chuck laughed "Sonic of course you can run fast, you do track every year." Sonic put his hands up." I mean really _**really **_like at the speed of sound fast."

Uncle Chuck raised one eyebrow at his nephew.

"Sonic are you high, cause if you are its no joke, drugs are a serious matter-"Sonic stood up from his seat and slammed his fist down.

"I'm serious Uncle Chuck!" Sonic said to the old hog, who simply crossed his arms in retaliation.

The two of them stood there in a silence for two minutes staring each other down"fine, I believe you go upstairs and don't say a word.' Sonic looked at him dumbfounded for a minute "wait, you believe me." Sonic said surprised

Chuck nodded "what did say, go upstairs and don't say a word' Chuck said sternly to Sonic who nodded. Slowly they crept up the stairs into Sonics room where he sat on the bed, Chuck closed the behind them silently, then he locked the windows closed the shades, checked the closets then under the bed.

"Is this necessary Uncle Chuck?" Sonic whispered, Chuck raised his head from Sonics bed "of course it is! You don't when they're about to strike" he hissed at his nephew making him jump in surprise. "Who, who's going strike and when," Chuck lifted himself off the ground "the same people who took your father…Sonic."

* * *

Shadow didn't know why but he thought he had always had this keen sense of reality, sure he was killer but did that really matter, what do they say as long as you have a positive outlook on life you'll be happy and safe…wrong Shadow didn't believe in positive or negative outlooks what really mattered was that gray morale zone, that's what he believed in.

And right now he was about to prove it

In was about mid afternoon in the loud bustling Empire city. Even though he was wanted by the government dead or alive he thought it might be good to go on a nice relaxing walk.

In less than 10 minutes he was being followed, you didn't have to be an idiot to know that you were being followed by someone when you were wanted by the government.

Shadow took a sharp turn into an alley way, perfect place for a fight; it opened out into a bigger space with buildings surrounding it one way in and one way out, Shadow turned around to face his opponent.

He then heard clicking of heels which meant it was women, perfect

Out of the shadows a blue cat showed up, she had on a black business dress with matching heels, with a suitcase in one hand, her blue hair was put up in a bun, she took of a pair of fake glasses of her head and let it fall on the ground.

"Impressive, you spotted me out almost immediately.' She said smiling

"Well its not hard, seems stealth isn't you best quality" he smirked at her; she undid her bun into long flowing blue hair that didn't go past her shoulders and few spiky bangs that fell in front of her face.

Shadow whistled "no wonder G.U.N keeps you around" he said checking her out, she frowned at him "I am kept because of my skill, not because of my looks." She said sternly

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that, what's your name anyway." Shadow said, the blue feline reached in her dress suit and pulled out a long katana and pointed it at Shadow, "my name does not matter only my goal."

"And that is?" Shadow said reaching for his knife, only for it to be missing Shadow cursed under his breath, he had left back at his place.

"Your head," she said running at Shadow with incredible speed, Shadow got in fighting position as she took her first swing, Shadow stepped back as she swung her sword at him missing him by inches, once Shadow able to get some space he started a counter attack. Shadow threw some jabs only get air, he kicked at her, but she blocked it with her katana through she didn't see the uppercut coming, knocking her back a bit

She raised her katana above her head, and with a battle cry she brought down on Shadows head. The hedgehog caught it with both his hands right before it landed,they both wrestled back and forth before Shadow backed away then backed away.

The feline swung at his knees causing Shadow to jump over her evading the hit. "CHOAS SPEAR!" He shouted throwing an arc of green energy at her in mid air.

She deflected it with her blade then used her sword as pole as she threw herself up and kicked Shadow in the air causing the black striped hedgehog roll around on ground roaning with pain.

The girl wasn't done yet as she slashed at the ground creating sparks, Shadow rolled out of the way before his head was took off.

Unfortunately he wasn't able to get his guard up in time and paid for getting slashed across the chest cutting his biker jacket, Shadow fell down to one knee clutching chest in agony. The girl smiled at him dragging her katana across the ground slowly, "I told you they hired me for my skill." Shadow started chuckling; the girl looked at him confused "what's so funny."

Shadow put his hand up gesturing her to come closer; she finally made her way to him about 2 feet apart.

"You're in my range, CHOAS LANCE!" Shadow said as a red spike of energy came at the girl, she put her sword in front her to cut it, but it was too strong as she was knocked into a wall by the energy.

"CHOAS SPEAR!" Shadow said throwing dozens of chaos spears at her, creating a dust cloud around her.

"Karma's a bitch, huh?" Shadow said. After the dust cloud cleared the katana girl was still standing, although her dress suit was torn around the skirt and the sleeves were off.

"I…will... defeat... you, you stand against everything G.U.N is, you are a disease that must be cured." Shadow smirked at her "that's what they taught you, anyone who isn't with you is against you." She shook her head "no, it was my mentor who taught me that filth doesn't have a place."

"And who's that huh?" Shadow said mockingly at her, and then she lunged at him, not having any weapons he put up his arms, Shadow's golden rings that were on each wrist collided with her sword, creating a _**ding **_sound.

"The same man who put you away, and will put you back." Shadow stared at her with blank eyes then he pushed her off him. "You tell you 'mentor' and his friends that Shadow the hedgehog is bringing hell at their doorstep!" Shadow said taking off his inhibitor rings, red energy surrounded him as he grunted "CHOAS…BLAST!" he said.

"Oh no" she said as she was blinded by a bright light.

When she opened her eyes everything was the same, nothing was on fire and Shadow was gone "he faked me." She said bitterly, she looked around then sprinted off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Uhh…where am I" Silver said sitting up from his bed, he was in a gray hospital room with a TV hanging down in front of him.

"Finally woke up I see," Silver turned around to see an old badger with bifocals on sitting on the bed across from him, "he had chess board between their beds.

"For a minute there I thought you were going to be one of those 'coma patient' types y'know" he said Silver looked around "where am I" Silver repeated.

"The Hospital where else, ya loopy or something."

Silver craned his neck to see outside of the window, it was a perfect view of the sky scrapers around the city. The view left Silver speechless he had never seen Empire city in its glory, so beautiful" now he was even more determined to save it. "It worked, I'm back"Silver said

He turned his back at the old badger," how long was I out"

"3 days" he said

Silver gaped at him and mumbled "3 days... how,"

"Hey fruit loops ya play chess or what." The old badger said from behind him," don't call me fruit loops." Silver said bluntly knocking him out of his trance.

"How about coma guy"

"No"

"Okay, how about pot head, because of your hair"

"No defiantly not that, besides my name is Silver."

"Fine Silver, my name is Arty do ya play chess." Silver nodded "great and I thought I was going to have to play with ya in a coma."

Waking up in a hospital wasn't really exciting instead it better; after all it was cleaner than in the future where there where at least 6 people in the room, pretty sickening.

Especially waking up in a gown, geez did they strip him while he was knocked out; hopefully it wasn't a dude, now that would suck.

"Checkmate" Silver said moving on a three move checkmate, the Badger gaped at him "how did you do- ya know what, rematch.

Silver smirked and crossed his arms, looks like this was the beginning of a beautiful humiliation.

* * *

"Uncle Chuck, your really scaring me here seriously who's coming after me." Sonic said as Uncle Chuck took his suit case out the closet and dumped it on his bed

"Listen are you deaf, the same people who took your father, the same people who hunt down your kind, and the same people who has a vendetta against _**me**_." Chuck said opening the suit case and stuffing socks down.

Sonic slammed his hand down on the suitcase closing it, "no you listen to me, you're going to tell me everything or else I'm not going anywhere!" Sonic threatened

Chuck sighed and went over to sit next to Sonic on his bed; he took his monocles off to clean them with his apron. "Fine, its time you knew the truth then, I've made a lot of mistakes in my life that I'm not proud of, when I finally realized I was wrong I sought out redemption."

"But Uncle Chuck your like nicest guy I know, you practically raised me." Sonic argued, Chuck shook his head "back then me and your father, Jules got an invitation to this organization," Chuck explained.

It felt weird to hear the name of his father, even through he hardly remembered him he had some memories of what he looked like that's all.

"We thought we were helping people, we thought we were on the good side, in the end Jules stood up to them and was punished." Chuck said putting his monocles back on "So I rebelled, and almost brought the organization down to its knees."

"What stopped you'" Sonic said

"A gun to the back of my head" Chuck said causally

_Ding Dong_

Sonic and Uncle Chuck looked into each other eyes. "Did you invite someone over," Chuck said confused, Sonic shook his and looked out of the window, "Is it them, are they here." Chuck said paranoid

"No its Amy" Sonic said annoyed

"Who's Amy, your girlfriend or-"

"What! No please no she's just this girl I helped today." Sonic said leaving the room and going down the stairs.

When Sonic made it to the door Chuck was right behind him "on my mark we jump her alright."

Sonic shook his violently. "No not alright, not alright at all we are not jumping her," Sonic hissed.

Sonic opened the door to catch Amy with her hand just above the doorbell, she smiled at him "hey um, I just want to say sorry if I was bothering you today I'm really sorry." She pleaded to him make a puppy dog face, Sonic put his hand up "no it's fine, I'm just cranky today, y'know."

Amy nodded to him "mind if I come in or something,"

Uncle Chuck pushed passed Sonic and grabbed Amy by her arm, and then he dragged her over to his car, which was blue prius.

He popped the trunk up "get in" he said

"In there" she pointed "

"No, in the back seat," he said sarcastically as he shoved her in and slammed it "come on Sonic, get in the car!" he shouted at the dumbfounded hedgehog who was still standing in the door way.

Sonic ran over to the driver's seat where Chuck was revving the engine with his window rolled up." Uncle Chuck are you insane! We can't just kidnap her that's illegal."

"Get… In… the… car, Sonic" Chuck said

Sonic grunted and threw his hands in the air giving up; he walked over to the passenger's seat and got in.

"okay, why'd you stuff that girl in the truck" Sonic said crossing his arms "fine Sonic tell me something, living here your whole life, have you ever seen that girl before."

"Not really, I thought she just a move in y'know."Sonic chuckled scratching his head

Uncle Chuck glared at him for a couple seconds "that and the fact that you so happened to save her, Sonic ."

"Must be a mistake or something." Sonic shad sheepishly

"No! She's a_** spy**_, she's sent here to gather Intel, find your weakness and eliminate you."

"That's harsh" Sonic said, Chuck slapped his forehead

"Listen we need to get out of here let's go to one of my labs."

"Wait what about school or siblings' Sonic complained

"I left a note" Uncle Chuck said before he floored out of the driveway.

* * *

"Damn it" Arty cursed, this was his 19th loss against Silver and Silver was having fun way to much fun toying with the old badger it seemed.

"Listen Arty I would love to stay and play chess, but I've got something really important to do." Arty bit his lip "alright I get it, so you want to sneak out I see, you have come to right man." Arty said grinning mischievously.

Honestly it was creeping Silver out of this world, Arty leaned forward and whispered in Silvers ear. "When they brought you in here there was some cops with you, apparently they couldn't get an ID off of ya so officially your not supposed be here." He snickered, Silver looked at oddly"what does that mean."

"It means you could walk out the front door, and they wouldn't care."

"What about police?" Silver asked

"Oh you could just sneak past them that's all, cops doesn't have any respect in this city." Arty said sitting back on his bed," and if I were you I'd hurry up they're on their way.

"How do know that" Silver asked puzzled

"Because they're standing by the front desk, Arty said pointing to the two mobian policemen, one was gray fox looking around, the other was a yellow duck wearing aviators both wearing the standard blue uniform.

The duck was at the counter arguing with the nurse, to see if they could go past. Silver got and wobbled toward the door and peeked out of it. "Arty, I think I need a distraction" Arty smiled "on it" he said pressing the nurse button.

Within seconds a red echidna girl wearing scrubs walked into the room where Arty was lying on the floor clutching his chest, Silver grabbed her arms "help him he's having a heart attack!" he said as she yelled for more doctors to come in the room, about five doctor pushed passed Silver into the room allowing him to sneak out.

Unfortunately he forgot about his gown that was still on,"hey you, we have some questions to ask you." he heard behind him, Silver kept walking though they kept shouting for him.

Silver started walking faster and faster until he took a right turn and kept walking, until he finally saw a sign hanging over that said **EXIT.**

Silver went through that door hit a stair case and ran down it apparently he was on the 7th floor, he heard the cops from above telling him to stop by time he got down to the 5th floor.

When he finally made it to the first floor Silver was in full sprint mode now, he ran through the lobby to the front door where a security guard was there trying to stop him, he was leaning forward like a foot ball player reading to tackle, he was a huge bear with a cap that read** TOP SECURITY.**

As he lunged, Silver leapfrogged over him and ran through the door into the street, where he almost got his hit by the taxi cab, the taxi driver started to curse him out in the middle of the street.

Not to mention it was raining hard, like barreling him with rain. Silver spotted the cops and the linebacker security guard coming out the hospital out of the corner of his eye.

Silver only had one option left, run like hell

Silver ran across the street on the side walk bumping into to people as he went, it wasn't fun running in a gown either, where your everybody could practically see everything if you ran fast enough, like a skirt in away.

Silver turned in a dead end alley and cursed under his breath, the cops and security guard cornered him like a rat.

In this situation Silver only had one last trick left, he put his hand out to them and said "leave me alone, of else!"

The cops looked at each other and laughed at him, when the bear came after him Silver lifted a trash can and threw it at him knocking his cap off, the impact had caused the bears head to bleed and him wobble for a coupe before he fell down.

The cops eyes turned to dinner plates as they took their guns out, they were shaking now.

"P-p-put you're hands up, freak" the duck stuttered

"I say we shoot him, he's probably one of those 'rebels' that's why we couldn't ID him" the wolf said

"But before either of them could react a fire ball came down on them knocking them off they're feet, Silver behind him and in surprise found a hole where a wall used to be, a purple cat was standing next to it, she had amber eyes , white jeans, a purple hoody covering her hair, and violet and white sneakers.

"Come on, what you are waiting for an invitation!" Silver ran towards the hole jumped through it, the girl was right behind him as the ran into the streets.

**5 minutes later**

"*pant**pant* thanks, I don't think I wouldn't of made it" Silver said to the girl who finally caught her breath." She nodded "whatever, I just saw you in trouble and thought I should to help a fellow rebel." Silver looked at her weird," you're a rebel" he said, she nodded and raised the sleeve of her hoody revealing a tattoo of a rose with a sword going through it.

"You're telling me you don't have one of these?" she said, Silver nodded an she sighed and turned from the ivory hedgehog.

She lifted a manhole from its covering,"follow me' she said leaning over the manhole. "In there" Silver said pointing inside,"awww what's wrong don't want to get dirty" she said smirking, she started lowering her self down

Silver reluctantly followed her down in the man hole, "I don't even know your name" he said

"The names Blaze, and hurry up I can see up your gown" she said grossed out

* * *

**G.U.N. HQ**

The halls of G.U.N. was littered with constant movement of people going from place to place people from either had stacks of paper of documents they were importing as a platoon of troops passed it revealed the blue feline from before.

Her attire was a bit different, she had on a tight leather suit that went up to her mid-neck like turtle neck, a belt and boot heels.

Her boot heels clacked across the floor as she stood in front of a door, she took a breath before going in, and the room wasn't big but spacious with a red carpet with a bookshelf on the left side while a fireplace was on the left the walls was made out of polished it looked more like a study.

In the front was a long brown desk with the G.U.N enigma on it littered with papers like a second layer.

Behind the desk was a standing figure, he was a tall blue lion he had a bulky but lean figure, his mane was combed neatly and flat it was a lighter shade of blue then his fur, he had a scar running down his left cheek bone with a black eye patch on.

He was wearing a black buttoned up trench coat with the G.U.N. enigma on hi right chest. He ushered her in with the nod of his head.

She swallowed hard and closed the door behind her, instantly she got on one knee," I'm sorry father, I failed you."

There was a silence between them for a couple of moments before he cleared his throat. "Stand Crystal it is fine, Shadow is no longer our major priority." He said calmly walking around his desk, she stood up awkwardly "what do mean he's no longer a priority he's a prisoner."

"I said _**major**_ priority, he's still on our radar but I'm sending someone else." He said unemotionally "But father I nearly had him, if he just-"The blue lion roared shutting the girl up. "I don't care, I have a more important task for you" he said as gave her a folder.

She opened the folder to a picture of a blue hedgehog, "his name is Sonic the hedgehog, he's trying to flee out of the country make sure he doesn't." Crystal bowed "of course father" she said

"Now leave, and make sure don't fail me this time."

She said nothing as she left out of the room shutting the door behind her.

_Knock knock_

"Come in, please" A brown fox came it wearing a black military uniform with red lining, he had red hair brushed neatly and an eye patch on his left eye.

"Ah, Amadeus how nice come in." Amadeus stepped in smiling "Arthur, can I speak with you" the blue lion nodded, Amadeus sat in a wooden chair next to the fireplace, he stared intothe flames silently.

"I need help, my son's power is manifesting, and I'm afraid he won't know what to do."

Arthur sat in his mahogany leather seated chair." Why don't you bring him then, he'll make a great addition to the organization." He said leaning back into it

"I know but… I'm afraid he won't believe what were doing is right" He said still looking into the flames.

"Well he has a choice Amadeus, he's either with us or against us." Anger flashed over Amadeus eyes as looked at Arthur's cold gay one.

"That's my son, not some filth from the streets treat him with some respect.'

"Amadeus I have the highest respect, I find you my equal in you tactically, mentally and physically, but we have bigger problems.

"…"

"Locke's son Knuckles,"

"Understood," Amadeus said standing up and walking out the door slamming it behind him.

Arthur smiled and put his hands together "all the pieces of the puzzle are coming together."

**Silver's made a deal with the devil and What is Arthur planning something and what does it have to do with Knuckles? will Tails join his father and is Amy really a spy, well I right first I have to write it, but keeping reading!**


	3. Low times

**Welcome back to** **my fanfic, I really don't know how long this could be, 10 chapters maybe 20 well see Anyway a couple of things, first excuse all the describing it really helps with the visual point of view, secondly if you see any grammar mistakes point them out if you can much appreciated.**

**I don't own anything related to sega**

"I'm telling you were lost" Sonic complained as he leaned on the passenger's seat window. Uncle Chuck who had a map between them trying to alternate between driving and reading the map spoke up.

"And I'm telling _**you **_that you don't know where were going." Chuck argued with the bored teen,

"Maybe if you told me where were going I wouldn't be complaining." Sonic snapped back at the old hog.

It sucked not only did this power of his affect him physically, it also did mentally and emotionally too. Lately seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours riding in a car for six hours straight made him want to pull his quills out. Not mention why he so impatient now he expected everything to be as fast as him.

Chuck whistled "why are you so pissed at me, that time of the month." Sonic left eye twitched

"I don't know, maybe because you stuffed a girl I just met in a trunk!" Sonic said throwing his hands in the air.

"By the way shouldn't we on check her, she's been in there for a while." Sonic said worried, even through Amy was annoying she still had rights, rights he and Uncle were breaking at the moment.

Uncle Chuck grunted as he pulled over on the side and popped the trunk," fine, go on but I'm not helping you." Sonic stuck his tongue out him and got out of the car and ran towards the trunk.

But before he could help he was kicked in the face by a shoe, Amy crawled out of the trunk gasping for air.

"Are you _**insane**_**, **do you know how long you've kept me in there?" Amy screamed at Sonic who rolling on the ground clutching his face, Amy got and went to kick him again Sonic caught her kick by her leg and flipped her on her back, he jumped on top of her as they wrestled on the ground.

Amy jumped on his back and held Sonic by wrapping her legs around his waist and putting him in a sleeper hold, Sonic tried to get her off his back but it was no use as Amy had the hold locked in, right before Sonic fainted she let the hold go letting him wobble for a little.

Amy grabbed Sonic by his quills and threw him into the rear of the car, Sonic struggled to get up while Amy waited for him, Sonic turned around and head butt Amy in the chin causing her to fall, then jump up from her back.

Amy stepped back before she lifted her leg in a high kick, Sonic however saw it coming and put his hand up in his defense, and kick after kick Sonic was starting to lose ground.

Sonic felt his adrenaline pumping again, everything seemed to stop for a moment as Amy swung at him. she came at him but Sonic side stepped at the last second making her lose her balance.

Sonic went and caught her by the collar of her shirt before she fell to the ground by an inch. He lifted her backup to him, their face were inches apart though.

"Thanks" Amy said blushing and looking away, "yeah, sorry" Sonic said lifting her up bridal style and throwing her back in the trunk. "hey wai-"she was cut off by the slam of the trunk.

Sonic ran back to the passenger's seat and slammed the door behind him; he and Uncle Chuck sat in silence for a couple of minutes before he started the car back up and drove off.

"You could have at least warned me that she was going to do something." Sonic said, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't think people who were put in trunks actually fought back." Uncle Chuck said sarcastically

"Whatever just drive." Sonic said closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Silver had no idea how long he had been following this 'Blaze' now, honestly he had no idea what he was doing at all either.

Tracking through the sewers in a hospital gown, yeah that was really recreational. Blaze didn't seem to mind the sewers as the walked side by side; she acted so strange she hadn't spoken a word to him since they went down the manhole together.

"How much longer, seriously I think these gowns weren't made for sewer hiking," Blaze smiled at him making him feel butterflies in his stomach, but it only lasted a second before she went back to her serious demeanor

"Don't worry were almost there, by the way 'Silver'… is that it" she said, Silver nodded. "Why were the cops chasing you anyway, you didn't do anything wrong." Blaze said curiously

"Yeah about that, y'know they wanted to ask me questions so I 'm not on the best side with the law, so I ran." Blaze nodded understandingly "I see you have telekinesis too" she said

"Tele-what" Silver said confused, "you mean you've had it and you don't even know the name of it?" Silver shrugged his shoulders.

"Every power has a definition" Blaze said lighting the palm of her hand with a flame and holding it up to Silvers face.

"My power is called 'pyrokinesis' it allows me to make and create my own flames." Silvers face turned from surprise to admiration. "That's amazing must be cool being a fire girl." Blaze frowned at him "no it's not, Silver fire is for destroying things not creating." She said bitterly crushing the flame with her hand.

"When I was six I was put in an orphanage, then I accidentally burned it down three days later, then when I was ten I destroyed three cop cars with the flick of my wrist, then on my thirteenth birthday I turned someone to dust. Silver, my whole life I've had to control this flame within me because if it gets to big I start burning things, don't you understand." Blaze said

Silver nodded "I've known what you're feeling, for me to use my power I have to become extremely focused because it takes strong mental power, if I'm not I can't use my power, and without my power I'm kinda useless."

Blaze and Silver saw some lights up ahead and Blaze face brightened. "were here, finally."

In front of them was a wooden door made out logs it was about ten feet high and 4 feet long

Blaze walked up and knocked on it, the sliding peephole showed a pair of eyes.

"What's the password?"

Blaze sighed "we don't have a password Vector." A couple of clicks and gears whirled for a minute, "you better step back, unless you want to get crushed." Blaze said

Silver obliged and stepped back with her as door lowered like bridge to their feet, "nice drop bridge you got,' Silver said as stepped over it.

At the entrance waiting for them was a green crocodile wearing a purple poncho, blue shorts and a pair of headphones on his head.

He smiled at them with a sharp toothy grin, "Wow Blaze I haven't seen you here in forever." He said patting Blaze on the back, "I've been busy and you still look the same croc" She stepped out of the way and grabbed Silver by the arm, pushing him in front of Vector.

Vector extended his hand out and Silver accepted, "how are you, Vector's my name, I run the south district."

Silver glance at Blaze then back at Vector "What's the south district?" Vector looked past silver and looked at Blaze sourly who shrugged "I was saving it for the tour." She replied

Vector looked back at Silver with a smile. "well my very smelly friend the south district is one of the second most populated places here in Safe haven."

"Safe haven?"

Vector put his arm around Silver and put the other in front of them, "yes, Safe haven a place safe for people all alike, people like you, me and Blaze, our home."

Vector sighed happily until he looked Silver up and down "maybe we should get some clothes buddy, follow me." He said practically dragging Silver.

"Hey Blaze aren't you coming, I could use a tour guide." Silver pleaded with his face 'saying please don't let this man take me' Blaze shook her head, "no I live in the north district, maybe later.

Silver frowned but nodded as Blaze ran off, "its okay kid, listen take it from me that's one tough cookie to crack, I'd stay away." "But I-"Vector put his whole hand around Silvers head," I said _**stay away**_ alright." Silver nodded even through Vector was gentle, he'd probably have no problem smashing his skull inside if wanted to, probably a good idea to stay on his good side.

Little shacks and huts as surrounded each other were right next to each other, many mobians were walking around reptiles, mammals and birds all were either bargaining for something or

"It's like a whole city is right under them, and everybody here is-"

"Well some, others are either orphans or homeless, this place is for all who needs a roof." Vector said guiding Silver through the crowds of people.

"So you run the south district, what's that like?" Silver said, Vector shrugged "I mostly manage it, y'know riots, fights, and compromises not that much, you see under every boss is an enforcer to well…enforce." Vector explained, finally they arrived a shack that was twice the size of the others, and this one had three windows on the top

when they walked through the door round tables were lined up all around the place, on the left of the room was the bar counter lined with stools, behind was all sorts of alcoholic beverages lined up on the wall, in the far back was a juke box right next to it was the restroom unfortunately the labels had broken off so in the squares they had each gender scribbled on.

"Nice place you got here must make a good profit" Silver commented sitting on one of the stools. Vector went behind the bar counter took out a rag and started washing the counter, "yeah I know it ain't much but still make the money, you drink Silver.

"No thanks, I like staying sober at all times it kinda mess's with powers." He said putting his hands up. "Suit yourself, by the way what is your power" Silver stuck his hand out and bottle of vodka went into his hands.

Vector mouth gaped, and when you see a crocodile's mouth drop you see everything, seriously. "that's amazing I ain't never met someone who could move stuff before, how much can you lift."

"Depends on how focused I am, I mean I've lifted buildings before but I was angry so yeah…what's yours."

Vector smirked as he took piece of wood and ate it whole he chewed it down for a couple of seconds before he burped and patted his stomach.

"Matter ingestion, I have the ability to eat _**anything**_ without any ill effects, cool huh?" Vector said to the paled face Silver who nodded slowly.

Now Silver even more afraid of Vector than before, instead of crushing his head in he could just eat it now

"I think I like his better Vector, it's very impressive" Silver looked around but now one was in the bar, suddenly a violet chameleon showed up next to Silver. Instead of being surprised silver just there because he already been through this with his Joker when they were kids he used to always surprise him when he reading, now he had grown to it.

"Espio, I'm Vectors enforcer for the south district and co-owner of this bar." He said calmly Espio was wearing baggy pants and a purple shirt on he had a yellow horn sticking out of his head and a tan muzzle. He had on fishnets under his clothes and he had on ninja gauntlets lined with tiny shuriken.

"Hey Espio I was wondering if you could give our friend Silver here some clothes he could wear, y'know since all my clothes are made for me." Vector said with pride putting his hand to his chest, Silver looked to Espio and he sighed.

'Vector knits his own clothes" Vector stared at Espio venomously,"just go get the kids clothes, before I bite that horn off yours off. "Espio turned invisible once more; this time Silver couldn't tell where he was though.

"Y'know Silver, when I discovered my power I wasn't exactly 'good' I did a lot of bad things that got me high up in the criminal world, all I cared about was the money I got the nickname 'iron jaws' for biting this guy in half, now that I think about it he wasn't very tasty-"

"Why are you telling me this and that last part was disgusting" Silver said clutching his stomach trying not to imagine himself in that situation.

'Listen what I'm trying to say is don't let your power go to your head, its bad and once you realize what you've down its too late, okay." Silver nodded trying to get image of being torn in half out of his mind.

Espio returned with a plastic bag in his left hand "I apologize, but I am not much of dresser" Silver dismissed it with the wave off his hand and put the clothes on.

It was torn blue jeans at the knees, with a black shirt and red zip up hoody with some worn out converse. "Thanks I'm just glad I'm out of that gown y'know." Silver gave Espio went to pat on the back, Espio caught his hand and held it in a death grip bringing Silver to his knees in pain" I don't like to be touched" Espio said releasing his hand back to hedgehog.

"Vector I'm going out to get Charmy." Vector nodded and opened a bottle of vodka and poured two cups.

"Now do want a drink," Vector said smiling. Silver got up and nodded "one little glass couldn't hurt."

* * *

"Amadeus sighed as stepped out of the black SUV and shut it behind him; it was sunny morning in the suburbs.

"I'll be right back son, alright" he said as the window rolled down revealing Tails, he looked down sadly as he was playing with some gears and wires.

"Son are you okay, you seem distant" Amadeus said worried.

"Dad where are we going, and why mom isn't coming" Amadeus smiled as rubbed Tails forehead "I told you it's a surprise, besides I just need one more person to come with us alright."

He walked up to a house coated in blue paint; it was a two-story house with a wooden picket fence around it, Amadeus walked to front porch where there was a brown welcome below.

He knocked on the door a couple of times before the door opened, it showed a red echidna with a gray goatee and tan muzzle, and he had a blue robe with loafers on.

"Amadeus" he said casually

"Locke" he replied

"I'm surprised to see you here, what's the order of business."

"…"

"Well are you going to tell me or am I going tell you to leave."

Suddenly a red echidna woman stepped right next to Locke she had deadlocks with brown rings on them on some brown hair on her head with stunning green eyes and a tan muzzle she had on a blue robe just like her spouse.

She smiled at the brown fox "Amadeus its forever, how's Rosemary doing, and little Tails" she said

Amadeus smiled back "they're alright Lara, you know Rosemary's book come out today right."

"Of course I'm going to be waiting for it at my doorstep through mail; come in you must be very tired." She said pulling Amadeus in with her hand, Locke followed close behind.

Lara went and at on the couch with Locke, while Amadeus preferred if he stood. "So what's with the surprise visit hmmm Amadeus." Amadeus looked at Locke who nodded 'Lara I think it would be best if you left-"

"No! I'm tired of the lies Locke, you no more lies between us." Lara pleaded

"Let her stay Locke she deserves to know this to" Amadeus said

"Know what Amadeus, what's wrong with Knuckles has he got in trouble with the law again."Lara sighed with her head down

"Knuckles isn't in trouble I've come to warn you, that G.U.N is mobilizing."

"For what"

"For people who have abilities, they are issuing them as a threat to the higher ups, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Isn't that like hunting your own people Amadeus you can't do that." Lara said putting her had over mouth

"I don't want to, but if I want to protect my son I have to and I came to warn you that whoever's a threat they're in trouble, and since Locke's an old friend I figured I could give you a chance-"

"Hey mom, dad I'm home" a voice came from the door

All three parents turned their heads to see a red echidna come though the door wearing baggy blue jeans, a read and white striped shirt, and black tennis shoes.

"Hi Knuckles, this is Mr. Prower one of Locke's old friends. "Lara said

"Sup" Knuckles said then looked at his parents "why's everybody staring me I got something on my face or what."

Knuckles, remember what we talked about a couple of months ago after the 'accident' " Lara said getting up putting her hand on Knuckles cheek.

"I need you to do me and your mother a favor, and go with Mr. Prower on a little trip, please for me." She said giving him a warm smile. Knuckles looked between her and Amadeus for awhile before going upstairs.

Lara shed a tear as she turned around to Amadeus "I'll go help him pack" she said going up the stairs.

"I see Arthur didn't waste any time using his position" Locke said standing up from the couch.

"Tell me Amadeus, if Jules was here what would he think," Amadeus turned sharply at the echidna, "Jules isn't here anymore, neither is Charles, neither is you all of you quit that day, you didn't even bother to find out what happened to me."

"I didn't have a choice, they were kidnapping and experimenting on them, I never approved in the beginning when Jules revolted so did I."

"I am _**trying **_to redeem myself please, let me do this I can help Knuckles."

"He doesn't need help, I've trained him his whole life from start to finish, his attitude, his power he's fighter Amadeus."

"Fine, but he can still learn more and they're different this time." Amadeus pleaded extending his arms out, "the one thing I learn from aging, nothing ever changes, give Arthur my greeting. "Locke said turning away from him.

Knuckles came back downstairs with a duffel bag and Lara tailing behind, "you have everything, water, socks, clothes, underwear-"

"Mom! I've got everything I fine," he said as he opened the door, Amadeus glanced at Locke one more time before walking behind Knuckles shutting the door behind them.

Lara watched as they got in the black SUV and drove off.

* * *

"Damn, it opened again," Shadow grunted clutching his chest wound, it had two days since that crazy katana bitch sliced him open like a fish, the pain he could handle it had been easy thing do all his life. The blood loss wasn't, he had fainted twice already and he was about to go for a third, he had poorly stitched up the wound wrong he was killer not a healer.

Shadow rested his back against the wall of a back alley; since they could follow him he couldn't lead them back to his place.

Shadow tried to keep his eyes open but it was no use since as he starting to lose conciseness

He was about to until he heard the most annoying voice of his life,

"Hey mister you don't look so good." He opened his eyes to see a Charmy the bee in front of him, wearing his normal helmet and goggles, he had a orange backpack on his wings, he stood over as Shadow bled himself.

"Y'know you're bleeding a lot there mister, I think I can help!" he said excited as took his backpack off unzipped and started digging around in it.

"Hmmm nope, ah is this it nope, here we go, this'll fix you right up mister." Charmy said taking out a jar filled with thick substance.

He took shadows biker jacket off reveling his black t-shirt with a cut going through the fabric, blood stains were on his chest of white fur.

Charmy put the thick substance on his hand and started rubbing Shadows chest. Shadow who was in a daze, had no idea what was going on.

"What is this…stuff" Shadow slurred and the hyperactive bee who was now wrapping first aid bandages around him.

"Oh its honey, you see being a bee I always have a jar of honey on me, for y'know emergency's." "Honey's made for eating not healing dumb bee." Shadow glared at Charmy who was still smiling.

"Nope, you see honey has certain nutrients in it that cause-"Shadow stood up and put his hand on the bee's mouth then he picked up his biker jacket and started walking away.

"Hey wait mister you can't go you need help, you need a doctor." Charmy said flying behind Shadow, "buzz off I got more important things to do."

Shadow clutched his chest and fell to the ground Charmy hovered over him and sighed "I told you, you need a real doctor and I know where one is no questions asked." Charmy pleaded

"Why are you even helping _**me**_, I'm fine" Shadow said struggling to get up.

"Somebody once told me 'the ones who don't want the help need it more than the people who do." Charmy said hooking Shadows arm over his shoulder, "Shadow grunted "okay I'll go, but you need to know that I'm not going to be there long."

"Great! your gonna love it at my place I've video games, and board games, and puzzle games and word games, and action games and-"Charmy went on and on about his games and hobbies while Shadow was trying hard not to commit a homicide suicide at the moment, he would lick his wounds until he could stand again, then he would destroy G.U.N. once and for all.

* * *

Uncle Chuck and Sonic had been driving in the desert for over 2 hours now and had stopped for some gas, Chuck got out and paid for the gas while Sonic got out and stretched.

Sonic stared at the trunk wondering if Amy was awake in there, he looked around the gas station

Empty, guess desert gas stations didn't get many customers out here, he silently crept over to the driver's seat and popped the trunk, and he walked to the rear and opened it up.

He saw Amy's sleeping form in the fettle position. This however he was prepared as he grabbed Amy by the arm and pulled her out, she was awake now but befog she could open her mouth Sonic covered it with his hand

"Listen, I know what were doing is wrong but please just hear me out," Sonic pleaded to Amy, she nodded slowly

"And screaming, please "Sonic said, Amy rolled her eyes but nodded.

He released his hand of her and his grip,"Uh…sorry for my Uncle kidnapping you, I guess."

"What are you talking about you kidnapped me too." She argued rubbing the spot where Sonic had gripped her.

"No I didn't he was one who stuffed you in the trunk, if anything I'm being kidnapped too." Sonic replied crossing his arms angrily.

"No you're aiding and embedding, guess what that means and if you're too stupid not to know that think about this, you didn't even try to stop him from stuffing me in a trunk!"

"Fine, I'm sorry for kidnapping you okay, how about we make a deal you don't fight till we get to my uncles place, and I by some food." Sonic said smoothly

"Okay, you buy me some food, and you let me ride in the back, deal." Amy said sticking her hand out, Sonic bit his lip it was a long shot but it was worth it.

Sonic spit on his hand and shook it with Amy; a pure look of disgust came on her face as she ran over to the gas pump and stuck her hand in wiper fluid.

Sonic started busting out in laughter as Amy tried to burn the bacteria off her hand.

Once Uncle Chuck had got back they were seated in the car ready to go, until he noticed Amy in the back waving to him.

"What is she doing out of the trunk, Sonic" he said as he craned his neck towards the blue hedgehog who was whistling and looking out the window," well I kinda of made a deal with her" Sonic said sheepishly

"You WHAT! For the love of all Sonic, you're not supposed to make deals with spies you just get stabbed in the back."

"I'm not a spy, for the last time you old buzzard!" Amy retorted to the hedgehog, "you be quiet before I stuff you back in-

"Uh Uncle Chuck, I'm sorry but is that a girl with a sword in front of us." Sonic said squinting his eyes."

Uncle Chuck looked forward to see Crystal standing a couple of yards away, Chuck braked to turn his car around, and unfortunately he was going too fast and flipped his car sideways.

Crystal still did not move out of the flipping cars way, instead took her katana and right before it hit her, she cut the rear and the front in half, sending Sonic and Chuck one way, while Amy went the other, both pieces of the prius had stopped after a few seconds.

"Ah my leg, Sonic I can't move my right leg." Chuck hissed in pain, Sonic could now see that they were upside down, Sonic struggles to take his seat belt off falling to ground after he unhooked it; he kicked at the front window finally kicking it out-of-place.

Sonic crawled out of the front window; there was a nasty gash on the right side of his face coating his blue fur in blood.

He stood up slowly trying t collect himself for a moment, until he heard the clacking of heels before she showed up again standing a few feet away from him.

Sonic turned his head to Amy's side of the wreckage, he could see her struggling to get out, he ran over and helped her, "can you walk, if you can I have a plan." Amy nodded painfully "its just my shoulder" she said showing a piece of glass stuck in it, Sonic reached down and pulled it out causing Amy to wince in pain.

"Listen Amy, I need you to help Uncle Chuck out the car then run away" Sonic whispered

"What about you, you can't fight her she cut the car in half." She argued Sonic put his finger on Amy's lips silencing her.

"Even so I'm not just going sit here and do nothing, besides I think I make an excellent decoy." He said giving his signature grin making Amy go red in the face.

Sonic walked out in the open, he walked in the middle of the street thats when the blue cat had made her way over to him.

"What do want from me?" Sonic asked, the cat girl smirked at him causing Sonic to feel a pang of anger in him, something about this girl made him want to hit a wall.

"You are a nuisance to are plans, and you must be eliminated at all cost." She said twirling her sword around her like a baton.

"Oh yeah just try to hit me!" Sonic said speeding off at her, he looked at him with surprise written all over her face, Sonic however still didn't get the 'brake' part down as he tried stop but instead tripped himself up and somersaulted on his stomach.

Now that Crystal understood his power, now she couldn't waste time she had to finish him the now, she took her sword and stabbed at the hedgehog who rolled to his back and jumped back on his feet just in time.

He dodged as she took downward slash at face by a second when she went after him, Sonic brought the counter attack.

Through Sonics eyes everything was happening in slow motion, Sonic could feel his nerves quicken everything Sonic feel his brain processing the fight where she was going strike next, he was two steps ahead of her.

When she swung she used two hands, she lifted above her head on the side she about to swing leaving her right side open, that's when Sonic attacked.

After a couple of times Sonic got the hang of it he started doing combos like left right swing right hook right kick, of course she defended but Sonic eventually broke through it, he punched her gut making her bend over then raised hi knee at her chin, making her stumble backwards.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sonic could see Amy pulling Uncle Chuck out of the wreckage by his arms, "you wouldn't hit a girl would you?" he turned his head at Crystal who was now bleeding out the mouth.

"You are defiantly no girl" he said running at her at maximum speed, she panicked and put her sword sideways trying to block it, but Sonic curled in a ball and spin dashed through the sword breaking it in half.

Pure terror spread through Crystals as she realized her sword was destroyed. Sonic bit his lip in pain, his toe hurt like hell, but at least her weapon was gone.

"He stood over her as she grasped each piece in her hand, "listen, I'm not a bad guy which is why I'm going to let you surrender."

"Surrender this!" Crystal said stabbing Sonic in the stomach and twisting it in with the top half of her katana, Sonic spluttered blood as he fell to the ground grasping his side.

Crystal stood and sighed whipping her hair behind her, "what a shame, you really could've been a help to us, but I see your one of the fools who see the good in people, so let me give you a life lesson."

She kneeled down and whispered in his ear "no one is innocent." She said standing back, she took out her walkie-talkie and pressed button "reporting back to base, target is dead-well going to be dead over. "She corrected herself.

Sonic could see her taking a motorcycle out from some bushes and jumping on it, the last thing Sonic saw before blacking out was that evil smirk from before "help…me…please" Sonic gasped.

**Yep another cliffhanger what can I say, next chapter Silver and Shadow clash in Safe haven. will Silver complete half his mission by killing the injured Shadow. and what happens to Sonic now? **

**By the way I didn't really go in on Knuckles character ight now I'm saving him and Tails for later okay, okay.**


	4. Crossroads

**Hey everybody I'm glad people are enjoying the story so far, sorry I took so long on this between school and stuff, but I still get the job done either way. Anywho were going to go through this chapter real quick and please, watch out for grammar out mistakes, they suck.**

Silver and Vector was drinking at the bar around noon,they had the jukebox on playing some rock band crap, in the future music was a scarce thing especially radios you either had to have one that still worked, or steal it from a high official.

Silver had already had three shots of vodka feeling a headache come on he laid his head on the bar counter clutching it, why did he have to listen to Vector; he already had been through enough pain for one week.

"Looks like someone can't hold their liquor heh." Vector said smugly flashing him a cocky grin, Vector had consumed six shots of vodka already and still didn't show any effects of being intoxicated.

"Well I don't drink a lot never have never did, by the way how come your drunk." Silver said, his headache throbbed every time he spoke, and it was getting harder to focus ahead at the crocodile who just laughed.

"Forgot about my power already, remember able to consume anything without the effects, well liquor counts too."

"That's not fair! What if you challenged someone to drinking contest, that's cheating?" Silver said, Vector frowned at him "it's what I used to do before I turned a new leaf, I used to come in a bar, Challenge somebody, they lose give me their money and be done with it, only one guy beat me."

"Who was he?" Silver said lifting his head from the bar counter.

"Don't know, never got his name I just knew he died a couple of minutes later from alcohol poisoning, after that I stopped with the drinking contest." Vector said, it was an awkward silence between them until Vector spoke up.

"So Silver, I ain't ever heard of anyone like you, so tell me where are from or are you one of those guys who hide their powers their whole life?" Vector said curiously.

"I'm from Empire city, and I've known I had powers since I was born and it's never stopped me from doing what I've had to do." Silver said

Vector sighed and put the glass down slowly on the counter," listen Silver, I know guys like you, you don't trust anyone but yourselves, you live in confidence not letting anyone in, but Silver your among friends, and I'm your friend so please tell me." Vector said softly

Silver was a little taken back; he didn't know Vector was so good at talking he almost let him in, and Silver knew a thing or two on time travel. For instance the butterfly effect, step on one butterfly, and kill thousands. Silver couldn't tell people he was from the future, it would ruin everything but Silver felt he could trust Vector, so he did.

Silver leaned forward on the bar counter to Vector, who listened intently. "Vector listen too me carefully, I'm from 300 hundred years in the future, I came back in time to prevent the end of the world." Silver said

"Really…so let me get this straight, you're from the future" Vector said

"Yes I'm from the future, why don't you sound surprised!?" Silver said

"Well being down here, you get some crazy people, and with that, you get stories of the world ending and last time someone said that, it took me and Espio four days to get the south district under control."

"So you don't believe me" Silver said dryly

"No listen…I'm not saying that but, I just don't want you spreading that kind of stuff, people are suppositious here in the south district

"Fine, but I'm right the world will end in three months time."

Vector looked up at him "did you say three months" Silver nodded

"Listen, there's this guy, who says he can see in the future and he said the same thing you said, about the world ending in three months and all, we call him the witch doctor."

"The witch doctor?"

"Yeah because something weird is always happening over there at his place,but if I were you I stay away." Vector said

"Actually, I think he can help me, I need answers not now but right now, where does he live?"

"Silver don't-"

"Please Vector I need answers, and right now you're not the one whose going to give me them." Silver interuppeted

Vector paused for a moment before getting out a piece of paper and pencil; Vector wrote on it a bit and gave it to Silver. "I gave you instructions on how to get to his house, just watch yourself Silver, I don't trust that guy." Vector warned

Silver nodded and headed out the bar, Vector looked around and spotted Espio in the corner near the jukebox. "That was interesting, the old you would have bit him in half for going against your orders."

"That's right the old me, now the new me wants you to follow him, and make sure he's safe I don't want anything happening to him." Vector said

Espio nodded and disappeared

* * *

"Sonic! Hold on were coming!" Amy said as she had Uncle Chucks arm across her shoulders, Uncle Chuck had broken his right leg unable to put any pressure on it luckily he didn't weigh that much. They were able to get pretty far when Sonic was fighting the cat girl with the sword, but when Sonic got stabbed they doubled back as soon as possible.

Once they made it to Sonics side she placed Uncle Chuck down beside Sonic. "Okay listen Amy, Sonic is bleeding out so we need to work fast before he loses too much." Chuck said with worry in his voice, he took off his apron and started ripping it into strips of cloth.

"Now first pull out the blade, but be careful that you don't hurt him." Amy nodded and kneeled down; she put both hands on the blade and pulled as hard as she could.

" It's stuck" she said

"Nothings never stuck with the right amount of pressure, try again and if that doesn't work try to wiggle it out.

This time Amy succeeded taking out the blade and threw it away from them, Chuck handed her a piece of rolled up cloth, "now put that on the wound and apply more pressure to stop it, then rap it.

Amy pressed the roll down, but the blood kept coming" It won't stop!" Amy panicked as the roll was soaked in blood. Chuck put his hand on her shoulder," Amy, calm down don't stop pressing down, okay." He said handing her a few more rolls.

"Amy took a deep breath and kept pressing down, after going through two rolls the bleeding finally stopped, luckily. Both hedgehogs wrapped Sonic up and rested for a couple of seconds. Amy's hands shivered as they were covered in blood, she had never seen so much and it was making her nauseas, but really stunned her was that girl how could you just leave someone to die, it didn't sit right with Amy.

"We covered the wound, that's good but Sonic needs real medical attention, so come on we need to carry him" Chuck said struggling to get up, he grabbed Sonic feet but looked up and saw Amy sitting down still.

"What are you doing, come help we need to get off the road before someone comes around." Chuck said urging her to come with his hand

"Go where?! Your car got cut in half, your right legs broken and Sonic's is a vegetable , and a hospital is not even close to where we are." Amy ranted throwing her hands in the air.

Chuck put Sonics feet down for a moment, and sighed "fine, I have an idea, how about we back track to the gas station and wait for a car to arrive." Chuck said

"…"

"It's your choice Amy, I'm dragging Sonic with or without you I will save my nephew even if it means I break every bone in my body."

Amy sat there quiet for a few moments "Hey wait, you can't drag him like that you'll get dirt in the wound" Amy said standing up and grabbed Sonic by his shoulders.

Chuck smirked at her "I knew you would help"

"Shut up and start lifting old man,"

* * *

Silver bit his lip as he tried to decipher Vectors writing, but it looked like a five-year old did this, he must've been drunk because there was puke on the corner of one, lucky Silver.

Spotting it out wasn't hard, it was a hut like place with green smoke coming out of the top, honestly unlike all the other huts or shacks, this one rose a bit higher than the others.

Silver looked around the place, it seemed like this place was deserted not even a peep, it kinda creeped Silver out, he went to knock on the door but opened on its own. He peeped his head in to the dark room he stepped in shutting the door behind him.

He put his hands in front of him afraid he going to hit something, Silver finally found the staircase after wandering around for a couple of minutes, he saw a light at the top of it and walked up to it.

After making it to the top he found it was the fireplace that was making the green smoke

"Ah a guest, please sit I've expected you" he heard a voice say, Silver turned his head to see a old red echidna, he was hunched over on a walking cane, with a tattered tribal uniform and various necklaces and sandals.

If Silver hadn't guessed he had on a blindfold, which really didn't bother him much, "please sit" he gestured with his hand.

Silver went over and sat in an old wooden rocking chair, which felt like it was going to break just by sitting on it.

The old echidna sat down in the same chair across from him, "by the way I'm sorry, my name is Athair."

"Silver"

"Tell me something…Silver, do you know what I do, exactly." He said

"I heard you could see the future" Silver responded," yes, that is one of my many talents, but yes I can predict the future Silver, and do you know what I saw this time."

"_**Nothing**_" he said bitterly, it was silent between them for a few minutes before Silver coughed, "what do mean nothing, how can see nothing time is a something."

"Let me explain, you see Silver I know where you came from I know why you're here, but you've doomed us all. Going back in time is very complicated you've changed the past by coming back from the future, now time is a very delicate thing and you're destroying it, and if you continue you might wreck the time stream anything can happen now." Athair said

Silver gaped at him, he never knew how his decisions might affect others, now he hears he might destroy everything just because he trying to save his best friend. "But I came here to save the future, not destroy it and if you can see the future how come you haven't done anything about it." Silver said standing up in anger.

"I am but a mere looker, I can not act on something I do not know." Athair said calmly

"But-"

"Hey doc, I brought you someone!" A high pitched voice said Silver and Athair turned to see Charmy the bee fly at them and land perfectly in front of Athair.

"Doc I need you're help, so remember you said I should try to redeem myself by helping others," Charmy said jumping up and down.

"Yes Charmy I remember that talk" Athair sighed

"Yeah well I went up and I saw this guy who was bleeding out, and I was like 'do you need help' and he was like 'no your annoying-"

"Charmy, slow down and tell me where he is"

"Oh, he's down stairs and his names Shadow he's kinda cool."

Silver stopped and for a moment, no way one of the people who ruined the world was downstairs bleeding to death, this was his chance, and he wasn't going to miss it.

"I'll go downstairs and get him, he probably needs help and all" Silver said causally walking downstairs while Charmy and Athair were talking among themselves.

Silver felt like everything was slowing down,he was going to come face to face with him one of the people that ruined his life. it was his move now, he saw a black and red striped hedgehog with red eyes leaning across the counter, he hand on a black t shirt, with black pants and black shoes.

He looked at him with slight annoyance and ignorance; he struggled to get to his feet

"Are you the doctor?"

Silver stuck his hand out "No I'm the one who's going to kill you, you murderer!" Silver said launching himself at Shadow

* * *

"I'm telling you, we need to steal a car" Chuck argued with the annoyed Amy, she was on wound duty, which meant she had to check Sonics wound from time to time which was annoying, plus Sonics muzzle was turning almost pale which was bad.

Now they had staying behind the gas station for over an hour now, nobody had come threw yet except the occasional state county police.

Amy was now in the middle of cleaning his wound out. "We can't steal a car okay, besides why steal when we could just ask, there's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Good point, I'll ask then and you stay behind and watch Sonic" Chuck said

"Wait, why you and not me I'm a better talker"

"I think people would prefer a wounded old man, then a smart-mouthed little girl" Chuck shot back. Amy stuck her tongue out at him rudely and crossed her arms.

Chuck dismissed her with his hand and limped over to the gas station; he saw a black truck pull up with tinted windows and sighed. Finally someone had showed up now they could Sonic some medical attention he needed.

Chuck limped over to the window on the passenger's side and knocked on the window, no response

"Um… excuse me but I need some help, you see there was an accident with me and my family and I was wondering if you like to help,please" Chuck said knocking on the window.

The window rolled down revealing a red echidna having rap music on full blast, he turned it down for a minute.

"Sorry pal, not my car" he said

_click_

Chuck felt a cold piece of metal pressed at the back of his head

"Hello Charles, mind telling me what you're doing" A voice said to him

Chuck slowly turned around to face Amadeus, who at the moment had a gun to his face, Chuck turned around slowly, still keeping his hands up.

"Amadeus, I need your help please, its Jules son he's been wounded and he needs to go to a hospital." Chuck pleaded

"How do I know you weren't gonna steal my car," Amadeus argued. "Because we were friends, Jules was your friend at least you could help him out by saving his son."

"That was then, this is now"

"If so. Why do still have that medal Jules gave before he died" Chuck asked pointing at his chest, on it was many rankings and medals, but out of all them was a silver one with a red ribbon. Amadeus looked down and touched it for a moment, he looked up at Chuck and pointed his gun at him "Get in" he said

Chuck nodded and waved his hand at Amy, who was on the other side of the road with Sonics body; she struggled as she dragged Sonic body to them.

Amadeus looked at Sonics body with worry, "is he gonna be okay, he looks sick" he said looking at the pale hog.

Chuck shook his head "no he's not okay, he's gonna die if we don't hurry, and then we'll talk at the hospital."

Amadeus nodded walking over and sitting in the driver's seat, Chuck pushed Knuckles in the back with Tails, then Amy sat in squishing Tails against Knuckles.

"Okay, anybody mind telling me what's going on" Knuckles said frustrated

"Dad, why is Sonic in the back of the truck, is he okay" Tails asked worried

"Who are these people, and what's with the dead guy" knuckles continued

Knuckles and Tails continued to go on about what's happening before Amadeus yelled "Be quiet, and sit back until we get to the hospital, then you can ask all the questions you like, okay!"

Knuckles and Tails looked at each other before nodding to the furious fox, who sat and sighed, "let's go, and nobody talk on the way I have a splitting headache."

* * *

Silver tackled Shadow to the ground, making the black hedgehog yell in pain, Silver lifted him up and kneed him in the stomach, knocking the air out of Shadow.

Shadow retaliated by connecting a left hook to Silvers face causing him to stagger, Shadow then threw a series of punches at Silver, forcing him at his knees, he got behind him and he grappled him with his arms, putting him in a sleeper hold. Silver bit Shadow on the arm, drawing blood.

Shadow withdrew his arm in pain while Silver elbowed him in the crotch, causing Shadow to stagger and yell out curse words.

Shadow picked up a vase and smashed it on Silvers head, Silver backed away grasping his head in pain.

When Shadow picked up a remaining shard of the vase, he ran to stab Silver with it.

Silver put up his hands and Shadow flew through the doctor's wall, making a huge hole, Silver jumped through and found Shadow struggling to get up.

Shadow hovered up in the air for a moment before Silver flicked his wrist, making Shadow go flying with yelling in the background.

Silver threw Shadow through a couple more buildings, then Shadow rolled on the ground for a couple of minutes before coming to a stop, by now Shadow how begun bleeding through his bandages and had scratches all over his body.

Silver hovered over to Shadow slowly, glowing cyan blue

"This…ends…now" Silver said pulling out his green chaos emerald

When Shadow saw it, his eyes widened for a moment, then he smirked and stood up slowly

"Y'know, you're actually kind of tough I mean… I've dealt with some mean punishment and yours is probably is in my top five. by the way that was cool party trick, want to see mine"

Shadow ran at Silver with surprising speed, he passed Silver up without him even knowing it. Silver looked at his hand and realized the chaos emerald was gone.

"Hey give that back!" he said, Shadow played with the emerald for a bit before thrusting the emerald in the air.

"CHAOS CONTROL" Shadow yelled

but Shadow was gone like he had disappeared in a green light.

Shadow appeared behind Silver and struck him in his lower back.

Silver grunted as he fell to his knees

"CHAOS CONTROL"

Shadow yelled disappearing in a green again, this time appearing in front Silver

Shadow grabbed Silver by the quills with one hand, and thrusted his knee in his face

"Yeah how do like that fern head, hurts don't it" Shadow laughed, but it was cut short when Silver grabbed his knee and dislocated it, causing Shadow fall on his back yelling in pain.

Silver was about lunge again until a wall of fire came between them, when it settled Blaze was standing there in her normal attire, those cold amber eyes made Silver want to shut up and go hide in the corner for a timeout.

Unfortunately, his anger fueled him to a point where logic didn't matter anymore, all there was left was to kill him, Shadow and no one was going to stop him.

Except maybe Vector, who grasped him with arms over his body, Silver struggled to escape to grip but he only tighten it even more, suffocating Silver.

Espio on the other hand had gone over to the exhausted Shadow, who really couldn't put up a fight anyway.

"Silver please, this place isn't a fighting ring calm down." Blaze said motioning him with her hands.

"I'd listen to her Silver, or else I'm going to have to break a rib" Vector grunted keeping Silver in his grip, Silver once again struggled as Espio helped the tired Shadow up. "You don't understand, he's going to destroy us all, I _**need **_to kill him to save us."

Blaze sighed and turned around "Vector, do it" she said without emotion in her voice. Vector nodded and squeezed making Silver scream in pain.

**Later…**

"Ow, watch it babe, my stitches are intact" Shadow complained to Blaze, who pushed him into the wall of Athairs house, after the fight Blaze had taken Shadow from Espio after the fight to question him. Unfortunately Shadow was flirter.

They climbed through the wall where Silver had tossed him through, once in she lit a candle and sat him down on the nearest chair.

"Why does Silver want to hurt you so bad?" Blaze said taking some bandages out of the coverts. "Hell if I know, I have been pissing a lot of people of lately maybe I owe him money, or I slept with his wife, or I burned his house down I don't know besides I could have took him if you guys didn't stop it." Shadow said

Blaze rolled her eyes at the ebony hedgehog, who at the moment was picking at the wound.

"Safe haven is a place where people from all diversities get along, and fighting is not tolerated here" Shadow chuckled "seems like a distant utopia, a place where people don't fight HA! That's a laugh, if you knew people like I know people you'd know fighting keeps the world spinning, unlike your little utopia."

Blaze smiled and put a bunch of alcohol on a rag, went over and put it on his wound "now this may sting a little.

"SON OF A-that hurts!" Shadow yelled angrily gasping his wound in pain and gritting his teeth. Shadow went to stand up and leave but Blaze pushed him back down.

"Let go, or else" Shadow snarled, Blaze looked at him calmly "I'd watch my temper, I put whisky on your wound instead of alcohol, now you've seen what I can do If I were you, I'd start talking." Blaze warned

"I told you, I don't know the guy for all I know he could be my long lost brother." Shadow said, "You don't look scared, why not." Blaze said

"When you're afraid, you control the fear you don't let it control you, or maybe your just looking for advice, I can offer it if you like.' Shadow said looking her up and down

Blaze looked at him in disgust before pulling away, she started to walk out of the room, before she left she looked at shadow one more time before she exited through hole.

Silver was hunched over the bar on one arm, with his head down; business was empty since Vector had closed the bar for a while since the fight, Vector was behind the bar counter counting the money, he stopped and glanced at Silver

"Listen pal, I'm sorry I hurt you but in this place we try to keep the peace, and what you and that guy were doing today wasn't it."

"You cracked two of my ribs, dislocated my shoulders and nearly disjointed my hip, you did more than just hurt me Vector. "Silver said tiredly "but your right, I was angry I…Wasn't thinking with my head and I'm sorry to Vector." Silver said extending his arm out for a handshake.

Vector smiled and shook his hand back, Silver got up and exited the bar, Vector looked down "how long you been there Espio"

"About a couple of minutes, why" Espio said appearing on the other side of the counter Vector sighed "I don't know I think he's okay, he got his pride hurt, he'll be out for blood now."

"How do you know, maybe because you've gone through the same thing perhaps?" Vector narrowed his eyes growled at Espio.

"Don't test me Espio, I ain't in the mood for riddles, follow Silver and make sure he doesn't do anything bone headed."

Espio nodded and walked out the bar leaving a venting Vector."

* * *

"Come in Crystal" Arthur said as his daughter walked through the door closing it behind her, she stood straight up with her hands behind her back.

Arthur turned around "It comes to my attention, that you killed Jules's son is that correct" he said, his voice was stern and stiff like he was trying to keep his composure.

"He was having the upper hand, he had broken-

"That was not the question, the question was, did you or did you not kill him."Arthurs voice boomed scaring Crystal

"I-I don't know, he was bleeding out as I left he should be dead."

"Should, that's a pity I was looking forward to meeting him, but unfortunately you had to kill him." Arthur said walking around Crystal as if he was going to pounce on her.

"Your being put on guard duty for level 4 prisoners, you are to be on duty for a couple of months, I'm calling in a professional." Arthur sat down in his chair behind the desk "Your dismissed" crystal nodded and left the room without a complaint.

Arthur heard a knock on the door "come in Ivo"

Eggman stepped through the door barely fitting through the narrow doorway, he grunted and finally got through smiling as he sat down in front of Arthur."Oh wow, I finally get to talk to you, I hope you don't mind this, but can I have something to eat." he sad

"No, the reason I brought yo here is because, I need your help even through some people consider you insane." Eggman snorted through with his nose."thos air headed pricks think I'm evil, but G.U.N needs my experience, ah remember the good old days when we were all buddy buddy" Eggman said smiling.

Arthur frowned at the doctor "that was then, this is now. I want you to build this soon this to find a fugitive, here are the blue prints." Arthur said handing him a roll of blue paper. Eggman opened it and started reading it, as he read more, his evil grin got bigger and bigger."Arthur...these plans are devious, are sure you want me to build this."

"If anyone can, its you and I need this done soon." Eggman nodded and went to the door to leave, stroking his mustache evilly.

he slammed thedoor behind him making Arthur sigh, he really is insane.

**Well there's chapter four, why is Arthur in league with Eggman? is Silver really cool with Shadow in Safe haven, and is Sonic gong to be alright, next chapter five**


	5. Off the rails

**Yeah back with chapter 5 of Extraordinary it seems these chapters are getting easier to write, by the way thanks to all those who are following and favoring the really giving me inspiration to write this stuff, by the way I'm introducing som new character.**

**I own nothing! that belongs to Sega or Archie**

Crystal sighed as she put her card in the scanner; it beeped for a few moments before letting her through the iron tight door. Then she had to get passed an eye scanner then the hand scanner, and finally two armed guards with black masks on nodded at her as she passed through the last door, not even a fly could get through to level 4 of G.U.N.

Level 4 of G.U.N held the most dangerous people on Mobius in containment; it was more like a prison for Crystal instead of containment. She didn't mind watching it it's just was the bore of waiting and listening to their threats.

Passing through the narrow hallway each containment cell was borrowed with three-inch glass and sealed shut tight, their air came through the vents on top and when they wanted to put in the sleeping gas since some refused to sleep.

The only way to talk to them was pressing the button on the side, which was a great conversation breaker.

She smirked as stopped and looked through one of the cells she pressed the button the side, showing the convict inside.

"Wake up Scourge, its noon" she said pressing a couple on buttons, on the inside stood a green hedgehog with cold icy blue the moment he only had on orange jumpsuit pants on and brown shoes, he had on no shirt showing all the scars on his body on his chest was two huge scars going down diagonally down.

He grinned at Crystal showing his jagged sharp teeth, Crystal didn't seem scared at all instead she kept up her cocky smirk "what do I owe the pleasure to the spoiled brat." Scourge said

"Nothing I just wanted to see you since I'm on guard duty, so we'll get to know each other better for now." She said to him, still Scourges stare was causing her stiffin a bit no wonder he's known as the worst inmate, his presence made you feel like you weren't safe.

"Well that's nice… I mean y'know someday I'm gonna get out of here, and you're going to be at the top of list right next to your daddy."

"You're done Scourge; once you're in here you don't get out, _**ever**_." She said to the green hedgehog that put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Shadow got out why can't I" he said "did you know I killed 20 of your men, I destroyed 5 of your cars, you can't stop me nobody can." Scourge said turning away from her.

Crystals face went from cocky to anger in a second "Shadow was a different story, we wont let that happen again and don't you dare turn away from me, filth!" she snarled pressing a button causing electricity to shoot out in the cell causing Scourge to fall to the ground in pain, he got up with no expression on his face.

"Feels like a mosquito bite" he laughed at Crystal who pressed the button again shocking the green hog.

"You will learn to respect me, understood inmate 0257" she mocked at his who struggled to get up again. "The name is Scourge" he said looking at her murderous eyes, he spin dashed at the glass bouncing off it and going everywhere.

He uncurled on the floor standing up straight again, he stared at her for moments "once I'm on the other side of this glass, you're gonna wish you hadn't barbecued me" he threatened.

Crystal calmed herself and let go of the button walking on she passed a couple of cells before she came to another interesting one.

Inside was a mobian skunk with blue eyes and black and white hair with a few white bangs in front of his eyes, he was leaning against the wall with the formal jumpsuit on, throwing a rubber ball against the glass looking bored as can be.

Crystal pressed the button and spoke up, "Hello Geoffrey St. John, how are you this evening" she said as he stopped playing with his ball.

He smiled thought he glass at her "hello luv, good thing you're my warden instead of that fat egg." He said in a thick Australian accent.

"I wish he was because I'm not fond of this job" she said, even through Geoffrey was an inmate he was an agent, and a good one at that. Some say he was one of the best having completed the record of successful missions, plus he did undercover and black ops network.

Which is the question, how did a spy like him end up on the short end of the stick? She felt like he was the only person to talk to in this hell hole.

"I see you were near Scourges cell I see, how did that go hmm" he said interested walking up to the glass.

"Not good, there's something wrong with him, I think Shadow's escape is giving the other prisoners hope."

"What you'd expect everyone here wants freedom, if one person rebels so will others and then more and more you'll have a revolution on your hands." He said causally

"What about you, I've watched the tapes of when Shadow escaped how come when everybody was going crazy you sat in your bed."

Geoffrey shrugged causally," I like it down here, all warm and cozy no rent, free meals, and a friend to talk to." he said laying down in his cot and putting his hands behind his head "besides I'll be out of here in bit, luv" Geoffrey said closing his eyes.

Geoffrey St. John not only had to be the best, but the most mysterious man Crystal had ever known he had been the voice of reason in her head when working down here, but his actions made her suspicious, and last time she checked Geoffrey St. John murdered his wife.

* * *

Empire hall was a favorite spot in Empire city for its history, since so many famous people spoke here it was the perfect place for speech, especially for a late senator.

"Great were running late, now I'm going to miss my speech "a brown squirrel said combing his dark red hair, he had on a tuxedo with a undone red tie formal dress shoes.

A brown squirrel girl came from behind massaged his shoulders, she was wearing a strapless dress going down to her ankles with matching black heels,with a golden bracelet on her wrist, she had long dark red hair going down to her back.

"Easy Elias, your to tense you have to relax now remember what I told you, smile and give them what they want." She said slowly, Elias relaxed and sighed "thanks Sally, its bad enough I'm running as senator and losing, and with my baby sister as my campaign manager."

"Please, Elias you still have a chance against this one, I'm sure of it." She said smiling at her brother, for years Sally had exceeded through life. Through school, and family was now her priority.

Ever since her brother barely won the last campaign Sally decided to help by replacing his manager, at first he was against but afterward the votes started tallying up, she had put Elias on talk shows, on radios on billboards her brothers face was everywhere.

And now two months before the election she had to put him on stage, he was ready. She turned him around and did his tie for him they both looked into each others blue eyes for a moment that was one thing everyone said they had in common, they're eyes. And then she dusted him off and led him to the podium.

Right before they walked she pulled him to the side, "now remember, everyone's watching you Elias, your wife, your family, the public, and dad" she said, he nodded and smiled perfectly "give them want they want" Elias repeated as he walked onto stage.

Sally walked up and stood next to him, as his manager, it was duty to stand side by side with him

One thing Elias was good at was speeches; he gave speeches like a king it was powerful and influential, which was how he won in the first place.

Halfway through his speech she spotted a shiny thing blinking on a construction building, at first she though it was a broken light, then she realized the building was being post due on it meaning they had taken a break because of an accident.

Without thinking Sally ran to her brother, and then she heard the first shot. She saw the bullet go through Elias's shoulder; she jumped and tackled him before the second shot made its way toward them.

The whole party was in panic as people ran around screaming, and the royal guard couldn't get to them because of the crowd, pushing people out-of-the-way in hurry.

Sally wrapped her arms around her brother tightly, praying the firing would end already. After five minutes it did and royal guard had successfully and put up a perimeter around them.

The ambulance arrived, prying Elias away from her and putting him on the stretcher, when they asked if she needed tending to she pushed them away saying she was 'okay'.

She sighed sitting down next to the podium the blinking was gone, but why did the shooter blink his scope, was it an accident or was he trying to signal her?

"Sally" she heard a voice in front of her, she looked up and saw an old squirrel with white hair and a white mustache, he was dressed in a black tuxedo wheelchair bound.

Sally leapt at him and wrapped her arms around him he hugged her back, "dad I-"

"It's okay Sally, come with me you need to get cleaned off, you're a mess" he smiled at her

Sally smiled back, her father always had a way of making her feel good, and then she noticed all the blood on her hands and dress, her brother's blood.

"Your mother got in the ambulance with Elias; we will wait for them at home okay, dear." He said, she nodded and walked with her father as he wheeled himself next to her.

* * *

**Knuckles story**

**2 month's before time**

CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! The group of teenagers shouted as Knuckles lifted a keg from its stand and kept drinking through it, eventually he put it down and the crown cheered for him.

A brown fox wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans patted him on the back, "that's my man Knuckles, he can do whatever and anything he wants!" he shouted at the group who cheered in agreement.

Knuckles flopped on the couch lazily as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, great his parents must've heard about the party.

Knuckles took it out and pressed ignore and stood up "hey Jeff…I'm gonna go I got stuff to do" he said to nodded and walked back over to the crowd.

Jeff's parties were pretty epic boos, chicks, and music with no parental guidance it was perfect. He yawned a little bit he wasn't t really drunk from the keg, he didn't know why but Knuckles had a strong tolerance for alcohol which was good since he could drive home.

He stepped outside and pressed down on his keys making his car go beep. His car was red camero with two black stripes going down its hood with black vinyl going down its side.

He walked to it and went to step in before a silver corvette C5 pulled up and stopped, making Knuckles turn his head at the beauty. What shocked him more was the beauty that came out, she was a pink echidna whose long pink dreads had blue dyed tips, and she was wearing tight fitting jeans with black leather jean jacket zipped up good enough to see her turquoise shirt under it.

Knuckles smirked and turned to her "Nice curves" he commented getting the girls attention, she smiled back at him "you talking about me or my car "she said gesturing with her hand.

"both" Knuckles said smugly crossing his arms,"say you here for Jeff's party" he said pointing his thumb behind his head.

"Well I was… till I saw you walk out" she said flirting

"Thanks, y'know it's not always I get good compliments from girls with fast cars."

"Well, you have a nice car, I have a nice car …how about we have a little bet" she said

"What kind of bet?" Knuckles said leaning against his car

"How about this we race, if you win we go on a date."

"And if you win" Knuckles said interested

"We go on a date, what do you have to lose, if you want to go were racing at cliff peak canyon. "She said stepping in her car and revving her car up, she rolled the window "by the way, names Julie-Su." She winked at him and drove off.

Knuckles thought for a moment, he had nothing to lose why bother to miss an opportunity huh, Knuckles grinned and hopped in his car and followed her.

Cliff peak canyon was one the most dangerous places to drive with its curved roads sharp turns; it was up in mountain area surrounded by trees. The perfect place for people with edge.

They were at the stone bridge were the highway led into the area, they both lined they're cars next to each other perfectly. They both revved each others cars neither seem intimidated by the torque.

Julie-Su rolled down her window and counted down from five, at the last finger she drove off leaving steaming Knuckles who stared a second late.

The road was straight and narrow when they started giving Knuckles enough time to catch up to her car, they were pretty much even in speed but when they came to they're first turn Julie-Su's car made a better turn than Knuckles who struggled to make the turn making her first again.

Knuckles growled and put his foot down all the way on the pedal. Even through this was a 'friendly' race Knuckles did not like losing, especially to girls.

By time he caught up to her the next turn was coming up, this time through Knuckles got it and was able to pass her drifting.

Knuckles heard a click in the car but ignored it, he was about anyway he got further and further from Julie-Su being at a point where he couldn't see her in his rear view mirror.

He grinned, he had just won the race and a date, he was coming to a sharp turn when he tried to brake and drift he couldn't.

Knuckles cursed when he tried to brake but the car wouldn't turn. Knuckles closed his eyes and ready for the worst. His car went hit the rails and went in a nose dive to the ground.

Knuckles screamed at the top of his lungs until he made impact, he rolled down the hill sideways taking down the pine trees as he went down.

When he finally came to a stop on its hood Knuckles crawled out of his car in pain. His clothes were ripped to pieces and his car, o God his car was destroyed and crushed inside out.

But he had no scars on him, in fact he felt fine except for the loss of his car which sucked because he bought that with his own money, and when he meant his own he meant his parents who were going to kill him.

A light was shined over him; he put his hand up in pains as he heard the person on the mike in a chopper. "You are under arrest, don't move I repeat you under arrest." The voice boomed

"Great" Knuckles said

* * *

Sonic groaned lifting himself up from his medical bed, he looked around to see he was in a hospital last thing he remembered was that cat chick stabbing him in the stomach. Wait what about Amy and Uncle Chuck he panicked and went to stand.

He felt a hand a hand on his chest pushing him down, he looked up and saw a worried Tails looking down on him.

"Tails how'd you-"

"Sonic be careful you're not fully healed yet, the doctor said to take it easy." Tails said as Sonic nodded and layed back down, "So Tails what do you want to talk about." Tails looked down and sat back down to the chair next to the bed.

"Everything" he said, Sonic smirked at his best friend. So that's what they did Sonic told his story first about he had rescued Amy to driving with Uncle Charles, to getting ambushed by Crystal.

Tails was on the edge of his chair expecting the next best thing, then he told his story on they picked up Knuckles and how he discovered his own power.

Now it was Sonic turn to be impressed "Tails that's awesome, you're like a genius now or something right?"

Tails shrugged "I guess I can learn stuff, I mean math problems is one thing but now my hands want mess with stuff, and I don't know how far it can go," he said honestly

"Its kinda of funny how you found us in the desert" Sonic said

"Maybe its fate I don't know but one thing I know for sure, I don't anything that has happened has been an accident."

"Hey Sonny boy, glad you're feeling better hmm" Uncle Chuck said coming in on a cane with Amadeus right behind him.

"Hey Unce" Sonic smiled at him, than he turned his head at Amadeus "and thanks for helping us out."

Amadeus smiled at Sonic "It's no problem Sonic but next time I would advise that stay out of the way." He said

Sonic frowned at him and started to get up he looked at the fidgeting Tails then back at Amadeus. "Wait a minute…you're with them, how could you those people left me for dead!"

Tails held Sonic back on his bed while he struggled to get up.

"Listen Sonic, I've decided to forget about this little 'hospital visit' for the exchange of Charles." Uncle Chuck walked to Sonic and sat on his bed,

" What he's trying to say Sonic is that your wanted, and now they think your dead, I want to protect you... so I'm going Amadeus and you'll get to a safe place after this blows over."

"But what are they going to do to you"

Chuck sighed "I don't know…but whatever it is I can take it because I care about you Sonny boy."

He nodded at Amadeus who took out some handcuffs; Chuck stood up and turned around while Amadeus cuffed him.

"What made you change your mind?" Chuck whispered

"Its what they did to Jules son, how do I know they won't do the same to my son if he rejects a order, the only thing I care about in this world is my family it's why I'm doing this." He whispered back.

"Good luck Sonny boy, I love you"

Sonic nodded and looked down" me too Unce, me too" Amadeus took something out of Chucks pockets and handed it to Sonic. "It's a map, it'll lead you to somewhere safe alright" Chuck said.

Once they left Sonic ripped the paper in pieces, "Sonic! That was our way-"

Sonic got out of his bed in gray sweatpants and put his hands on Tails shoulders "get Amy and Knuckles we have to do something before that Alright."

Tails nodded and got up "but Sonic how'd you know Knuckles name?" he asked

"I remember him, his dad always came over my dads place buts that's it"

Tails didn't say anything as he left the room, Sonic however stayed and walked around his room trying to get his legs back, he unwrapped his bandages showing the wound was no longer there but just a patch, he felt better moving his body anyway.

He wasn't going to hide or run anymore these guys made him leave his home, they nearly took his life and now his Uncle, Now its time for revenge.

* * *

Silver grunted walking down a dirt road of Safe haven, Ever since he got in a fight with Shadow he decided to explore the place, it was actually pretty good.

There were four districts, the north, the south, the west, and the east there was a difference in landscaping or people. They did it so they could maintain order it was actually a pretty good idea hell it stopped Silver.

They didn't have to worry about the dark since there were hole in the ceiling, and lampposts at night that glowed orange.

He had made a sling from some cloth and string making it easier for his arm.

He was in the north district hoping to spot Blaze, maybe he got off on the wrong foot with her by trying to kill Shadow he didn't want her to get the wrong impression.

"Hey" he heard a voice from behind, in was Blaze who had he hood off revealing her ponytail in the air

"Hey sorry I-"

"Its okay Silver I understand why'd you want to kill that guy." She said smiling

Silver smiled back "Could we maybe talk" he said, Blaze nodded and looked behind showing a two story building, she ran up it and jumped on a railing hoisting herself up to the roof.

Silver whistled and used his telekinesis to float himself up. "Lazy" Blaze commented once he made it all the way up.

"Alright you try doing that in a sling" Silver growled making Blaze laugh, "I'm kidding jeez Silver…but I want to know why Shadow, what he's done. "Silver looked away and pondered for a minute, if he told he could mess up time even more if he didn't she probably wouldn't trust him again.

Silver sighed and told her everything about the future, skipping the part about Mephiles recruiting him and went on about how he got here and met her.

Blaze seemed more interested then before after he finished they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Tell me something Silver, you got here by using a 'chaos emerald' right" he nodded at her question.

"Can I see it then" she said, Silver went to reach for it but it turned out it was gone, Silver cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong, you don't have it or something" Silver shook his head "No, it was that bastard Shadow he took it from me when we were fighting, and now I can't find it."

Blaze put her hand on his shoulder "you in no condition to fight, I'll get it from Shadow and if he doesn't give it to me I'll burn him till he does" she said

Silver nodded as Blaze went and jumped over the railing on the ground, she was surprising fast leaving a trail of fire behind her.

Silver leaned over the railing and smile; it felt great to tell some one about his problem-

"**You idiot**" he heard behind him, Silver turned sharply at sound of the voice to Mephiles who was standing next in front of him.

"How'd you-"Mephiles put his hand on his mouth and pushed Silver against the railing

"**I gave you one little mission, to destroy Sonic and Shadow…but instead you're talking to some girl**." He said

"I** thought you were better than that Silver, I thought I could trust you but you've already told too many people about our little arrangement**." He threatened

"**Now I can't kill Shadow, that isn't what happens I need _you_ to do it. Silver I'm giving you a chance and if you fail me, you will regret it**."

He pushed Silver off the railing making him scream as he hit the ground, Mephiles looked over and saw Espio the chameleon setting a unconscious Silver on the ground, he disappeared and reappeared behind Mephiles.

"Guess Silver was telling the truth, question is why you would throw him off the railing if you need him."

"**I wanted to meet with you; you're an important piece of the puzzle to me. In the not to near future you fight the final fight and die, no one will mourn you, no one will care**." He said venomously not scaring Espio.

Espio folded his arms "So what If I die, I die but I suggest you'd get the hell out the north district before I do something about it." He said

Mephiles eyed him "**You don't want to fight me, right now I'm in my weak form but when I get angry you don't want to mess with me**."

Espio smirked and whipped his arms out throwing ninja stars at him; they went right through Mephiles as if he was a ghost.

"**Another time, Ninja**" Mephiles said fading into the shadows

Espio's arm was shaking, he stopped it and relaxed took a couple deep breaths, he needed to report back to vector about Blaze, and maybe take Silver with him the guy needed a drink and so did he.

**Mephiles foresees Espio's death and makes threats at Silver, who sniped Elias and why'd he signal Sally before then is it a conspiracy maybe, and what is Sonics next move. well see read write and review**


	6. New roads

**Welcome to Chapter 6 , sorry for the delay on this one its kind of rushed but who cares. Anyway my computer is acting retarded thats why Chapter 5 messed up and posted some other Sonic piece I was working on apologies on **

**that and that this chapter doesn't mess up too but knowing my luck it will haha. By the way to some who are reading or liking I'm sorry but this is not a Sonadow so sorry if I didn't tell you in chapter 1**

**Enjoy**

**By the way I don't own Sega or anything related**

"What! Are you serious I swear when that Silver wakes up ring his little neck" Vector said slamming his fist on the counter of the bar. It was bad enough that Silver had tried to kill somebody, now he had gotten the attention of Safe haven and the district enforcers, which meant Vector was the one in trouble.

Espio was leaning on the bar drinking out the bottle, his day wasn't going any better. Vector stopped ranting for minute to look at his sulking friend.

"And what's with you, you're not serious about what that guy told you" he said to the purple chameleon who gave no reply. "Vector sighed and rubbed his temples "Listen Espio, that guy was probably bluffing there's no way I let anything happen to you."

"I don't know Vec, this guy was really serious about what he said, it's not that I'm worried about it's about Silver, what kind of deal did those to make." He said looking down at his bottle, he nearly drank ¼ of his alcohol so far, and yet he did not feel the effects of the alcohol take effect, maybe he was too stressed to get drunk.

"Lets worry about the Silver issue later, right now I'm worried about this thing between Silver and Blaze." He said gritting his teeth, Espio knew Vector had a harsh temper he was known for it all over Mobius, and Vector got angry you'd better hope you weren't on the receiving end of it.

"Vector calm down, their kids" Espio said getting up from the counter

"No! Do you remember when Blaze came here, she was bruised and battered from the outside world, I took her in and promised her that I would look after her. It's just…" Vector looked down sadly, Espio felt bad now, Vector was just trying to protect the ones he cared about.

"Listen vector sleep on it, and then we'll find something to do tomorrow," Espio said going up a flight of stairs. Vector nodded and was about to close up until he heard a buzzing in his ear."

"Hey Vector!" Charmy said flying above his nearly missing it,"Charmy! What did I say about flying indoors" Charmy stuck his tongue out his "you said not to do it"

Vector growled, he really cared for the kid but sometimes he was such a pain especially on a sugar rush. Vector still had nightmares about what happened that afternoon. It took both him and Espio to take the crazy bee down.

"Charmy don't make me get a fly swatter" Vector said crossing his arms, Charmy pouted and fluttered down muttering 'you never let me do anything fun'

"Go upstairs Charmy I'll read you a bedtime story alright." He said, Charmy was about to but he stopped for a minute and slowly turned to Vector and looked down.

"Vector, why did Silver hurt Mr. Shadow, was it because Mr. Shadow's a bad guy" the bee said. Vector sighed and went from behind the counter to the bee he kneeled and put his hand on his head.

"Listen, honestly I don't know who's good or bad, for all I know Silver could be bad, I just think you should rest alright" he said smiling at the bee, Charmy smiled back and flew upstairs

"Hey, what I'd just say about flying indoors!" Vector yelled

**Meanwhile…**

Blaze silently crept through the hole of Athairs home that Silver made from earlier, in was in the middle of the night so moonlight could be seen from the ceiling from above.

This wasn't the first time Blaze had to sneak into someone's home, and she hoped it was the last. Running your whole life Blaze had learned a few things along the way, and then there some things she didn't want to learn, like how to kill.

Sneaking in was easy, its just getting spotted that's hard, she knew Athair was a heavy sleeper, its just Shadow she didn't know about, for all she knew he could've slept with a gun.

Shadow was camped out on the floor in front of her, covered in blankets. While he was sleeping his face looked peaceful in a way, Blaze held her breath as she approached the ebony hedgehog.

She got in front of him and kneeled down moving some blankets out of her way, and then she spotted it in all its green glory, the chaos emerald.

Hope swelled in her chest as she reached for it she had it right when a gloved hand caught her.

She looked to see a smirking Shadow.

"Ah Ah Ahhhh, no sneaking past me," Shadow said, "give me the emerald" Blaze grunted, but Shadow's hand had a death grip on her, refusing to let go of her.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, and what do you need the emerald for, your boy toy" Shadow teased the frustrated blaze who tried to wiggle herself free, Shadow wrapped his other arm around her back pulling them closer.

"Y'know, I've been thinking about something" Shadow said inches away from the struggling Blaze who gave no reply, even through he was injured Shadow still had upper hand.

"You and I are same, want to know why" he said as Blaze rolled them with her on top, then Shadow rolled her with him on top.

"Your eyes, every time I look at them I see mine, we've both been running from something, question is what have you been running from" he said, Blaze stopped moving for a second trying to find a way out of his hold.

Shadow leaned down and connected his lips with Blaze, surprising her, shadow held her down tightly, Blaze was angry now not only had he been hitting on her he had the guts to kiss her! She brought her knees on her chest and pushed against Shadows wound making him let go, Blaze used her feet to kick him on the ground.

"You-You I-" Blaze couldn't even find the right words to explain what just happened, it took every fiber of her body, not to burn his body to nothing but soot.

Shadow laid on the ground smiling, "you can have the emerald, it was worth it" he said, Blaze spit on the ground with a disgusted look on her face.

"Your horrible, I promised I wouldn't make a scene but next time you try that your gonna burn, and then when I'm done I'm gonna kick your ashes in the wind." Blaze threatened walking away from Shadow.

Shadow had a amused look on his face. He really didn't know what was going to happen, and he didn't care he just wanted a reaction from her, and boy did he get one from her, this was just payback to 'Silver' who tried to kill him. He tried to take his life he'll take his girl.

"Besides, I have my own" Shadow smirked holding up the red chaos emerald in his other hand

* * *

After they left the hospital, Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles learned this place was a little town in the middle of nowhere rarely anybody got out which was like a ghost town. They went to a diner to talk about plans.

Sonic slid in a booth next to tails, while Knuckles sat next to Amy, "So what's the plan Sonic, I know we didn't come here food" Knuckles said picking up the menu.

Sonic leaned forward in his seat, he had bags under eyes, and he hadn't gotten any sleep thinking about the 'plan' since it had been bothering him all night.

Amy looked at him uncomfortably, he thought how she had been feeling about this the whole time, why hasn't she ran anyway did she actually care about him?

He and Knuckles had talked before this at the hospital, and honestly he thought Knuckles was pretty trustworthy the guy had a temper but he was okay, Knuckles told him that Amadeus was taking them to Empire city for some sort of training.

"This is an oath were taking, that from this day were going to make them pay for what they did to our lives, all of us."

"Were all going to Empire city, were going to find there base and were going get the answers we want, or die trying he said glancing at each of them.

He put his hand out "Who's with me" he said, Tails put his hand on his hand and nodded, Amy was next and smiled at him making both of them blush.

They all stared at Knuckles stared at them blankly, "What" he said, after a few minutes of silence Knuckles gave in,"ah what the hell" he said putting his hand in.

"Now first things first, breakfast is on Tails" Sonic joked

"Hey since Knuckles was the last he should pay for it, plus he's the oldest." Tails retorted, they all stared at the red echidna who looked up from the menu.

"Again" he said gritting his teeth

they all laughed at the steaming echidna, "what are we gonna use for transportation, we can't really walk to Empire city" he said, Tails raised his hand "I can hot wire a car s tat we can get there." he said

Sonic looked at him crazy "Since when do **_you_ **know how to hot wire a car" he said

Tails shrugged "I don't know, I guess I just... know" he sid awkwardly, all his life Tails hated attention he remembered when he was in a play and when it was his part, he stuttered he couldn't remember his parts , and worst of all he wet his pants that had to be the most embarrassing moment of his life.

"Fine, then how are we gonna find the base" he complained

"Ge'ez Knuckles would you shut up and enjoy the moment, your too negative." he joked

"Why I- I'LL SHOW YOU NEGATIVE!" Knuckles said jumping over the table

* * *

Arthur sighed writing off reports in his office; he actually preferred this it was the peaceful part of his job. Lately there so much activity around lately with Shadow's escape and disappearance and this so called 'rebel' appearance by Blaze the cat and a silver hedgehog.

Blaze the cat he knew, she was known notoriously throughout the country. His men ran into her on several occasions and ended either with 3rd degree burns or didn't come back at all.

Now she was back in town and apparently helping a rebel friend of hers, the silver hedgehog he did not know, and when he looked in the files he found he wasn't even in the census. So either he has never voted, never had a credit card, or even existed at all.

They had a made a mess of the place, he his men be 'persuasive' to the cops in order to shut them up plus the security guard. And all the witness's too which was a pain.

Which was the question where did they go? They haven't been spotted by the cameras or by any civilians or spotted near the bridge, how did they escape.

It didn't matter anyway besides; they'd be caught by the end of week Arthur put in the back of his mind.

He heard a knock of his door and said "come in" he heard a shuffle of footsteps as Amadeus cam in with Uncle Chuck.

Arthur smiled, this defiantly raised his spirits, he stood up from his desk and raised his arms widely. "If it isn't Charles the hedgehog, renowned inventor of kingdom of acorn, and brother of-"

"Don't you dare say his name you son of a bitch AHHHH" Chuck said falling to his knees in pain, Amadeus had shocked him with his a shock stick.

Arthur crossed his arms "oh Charles, I remember when you had more class back then, a pity" he leaned down to Charles ear and whispered "you should of stayed low, like I told to and we wouldn't be going through this."

He stood back up and looked at Amadeus "In the report there was a girl, where is she" he questioned, Amadeus stood stiffly as he spoke "She somehow escaped me, I don't know but she left him alone." He said

"And what about your son and Knuckles" he said suspiciously, Amadeus coughed

"I thought it was trap, so I dropped them off at a safe house, nothing to worry about" he said calmly.

"Not much to say between us, huh" Charles barley coughed out like he was out of breath." Arthur nodded and looked up at Amadeus.

"Put him down in level 4, with the rest of the filth" Arthur said dismissing him with his hand. Amadeus had a look of uncertainly before dragging Chuck to feet and out of the room.

Arthur stood proudly, he was suspicious about Charles, he had been caught too easily, after knowing someone for so long you know there motives, what was Charles.

He thought about for a couple of minutes, he cursed himself for not asking Amadeus where the safe house was to check if he was telling the truth, he thought Amadeus was loyal but he also knew a fathers duty to his child.

Arthur was about to sit back at his desk before he heard another knock at his door, "Come in" he said

* * *

Vector was about to close the bar down, it was getting late anyway, today had been so frustrating, lately everything had gone sour. Vector didn't like the look of that 'Shadow' guy, he seemed so… arrogant. Vector didn't know but if acted out Vector wasn't afraid to break his ribs too.

"He heard the bell clink as the door opened "sorry, were closed' Vector said before he noticed to the person who walked in.

She was a red fox with a creamy muzzle and short red hair; she had on a black belly top, black fingerless glove with tight black skinny pants on with steel tipped boots.

Vector grinned "well well, if isn't little Miss Fiona fox" he said, she rolled her eyes and sat at counter.

"Shut up croc you're looking at the new north districts enforcer" she bragged pointing her thumb at herself, Vector didn't look impressed at all.

"So what are doing down here in the 'slums' huh" Vector said without emotion in his voice, recently Fiona fox was the talk of Safe haven having defeated the former north district enforcer, she was throwing her weight around.

Vector disliked her, just because you beat someone, doesn't mean you're the best apparently she thought so. Plus when she came down here she also made sure that people remembered that, what a brat.

"Y'know Vector, words going around about that fight, I'd like to talk to guys responsible" she said, "I have it handled, you just do your job and stay in the north if you know what's good for you."

Fiona leaned forward with curiosity; she had a smirk playing on her face." Don't tell me you're protecting them Vector, if so you might as well give up, because then I'll tell the east district then the west then you'll be demoted." She said, anger sparked in Vectors eyes as the glass in his hand broke.

"Like I said before…were closed" Vector gritted his teeth as he said it with meaning behind his voice, he had the right mind to bite that pretty little face of Fiona's off she had proven she was a fighter, but not at Vectors level he could easily rip her to shreds if he liked.

"Okay Vector, but don't go crying when you lose your throne" she said and jumped off the counter and walked past the door, Vector flipped her off and mumbled something under his breath before closing up.

He heard footsteps come down and looked up to see Silver, he seemed fine except for the sling on his arm, but other than that he was fine.

Vector smirked, maybe he this can lighten his mood "hey Silver, can you come over here for a minute" Silver nodded and walked over to him.

Vector sighed and leaned over the counter, "listen Silver…I know you've been hanging out with Blaze, and now I have to do something about it." Cracking his knuckles loudly.

Silver froze, his tan muzzle went pale in a second. Oh no Vector was going to kill him, no maul him he could imagine the most painful death coming from the cannibal crocodile.

He slinked over to the counter cautiously "h-he-hey vector l-lets n-n-not b-e so h-hasty" he said sheepishly, even through he could probably take Vector, he'd probably bite his head off before he got the chance.

Vector smiled "I'm joking Silver, I've been thinking…maybe I should give you break I mean with all that's been happening, you have my blessing to date Blaze." He said proudly holding his fist to his chest.

Silver sat awkwardly for a couple of minutes, he didn't know Blaze and him where getting along so well. He wanted to be friends with her after she saved his life and his mission.

_I guess whatever happens, happens_ Silver thought funnily, he caught vector leaving the counter and going upstairs without a word.

Silver left the bar and wandered for a minute, he really wanted to get rid of Shadow, after all Shadow was right under his nose he'd just bide his time and at the right moment strike, it was dirty and Silver didn't like it but it was the only way.

What really steamed him was Mephiles throwing him off a building just like that, he'd kill him too once he got the chance Mephiles was next on his list.

He saw Blaze walking his way; she had a flame burning in her hands angrily. In this case when you see a girl like Blaze pissed off you turn away running.

She walked in front of him and put something hot in his hands, it was the chaos emerald unfortunately it was steaming hot and burned his hand. Blaze didn't seem to care as she walked past him.

"Ouch" Silver hissed, he looked back and saw Blaze's angry figure fade and wondered how she got it from Shadow.

* * *

Ah Maximilllion, you haven't been here in ages" Arthur said smiling down at the wheel chair bound chipmunk.

Max didn't look too thrilled to be in the same room as Arthur; after all he did despise the man. "Good to see you to Arthur, I'm here to ask a favor." He said quietly

Arthur smiled evilly, the great Max coming to him for help, he thought this was the perfect time to rub it in the old mans face.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen, come to-"

"I didn't come here for a lecture, I came here for my son and last time I checked you owed me a favor" he said, even through he was weak Max still intimated Arthur, it was written all over Arthur's face, Max was probably the only person who still intimated him.

"I want protection for my son, I know Elias a bullet won't stop him from doing what needs to be done." Max said with some pride in his voice

"Yes…I heard about that, how's Alicia and Sally" he said in a low voice even through he had a dislike for Max he still cared for Alicia a little.

"She's fine and Sally is… coping, but I need a bodyguard someone to watch him even when he doesn't know" Max said wheeling to his desk, Arthur walked behind his desk and sat down slowly.

"And no robots Arthur, I know you have that mad egg on your payroll, someone I can trust." He said

Arthur sat for a moment, this wasn't an easy choice of course he had a bunch of loyal G.U.N soldiers ready to jump at the moments notice, but he needed something different that's when it struck him.

He had an intercom near his left hand, he pressed it and spoke into it quietly. "Crystal are you there" static buzzed a couple of moments before she spoke up.

"Bring me Geoffrey St. John," he spoke into it

it was quiet for a few minutes before Geoffrey stepped into the room in his orange jumpsuit with two armed guards following him, he was chained and cuffed on his arms and legs as usual he had a bored look on his face.

Max nearly jumped out of his wheel chair, "What are you doing, that man's father is a hero unchain him!" Max said

Arthur growled, he hated being told what to do in his domain like a lion, but he did as max ordered and pressed a button his wrist, causing the chains to fall off instantly.

"Nice trick mate" Geoffrey said rubbing his wrist "you got a button to make those things lighter." He complained

Arthur form tightened and ignored the skunks comment, "Geoffrey, Max here wants your service as a bodyguard, and he's willing to…pardon you" Arthur said

Geoffrey couldn't help but smirk "Course I'll take the job, in return I just want all my toys back." He said

"Done" Max said extending his hand out to Geoffrey "Welcome to the secrecy service Geoffrey St. John" he said smiling, the skunk accepted the offer

"Glad to be aboard sir' he said flashing another cocky smirk at the steaming Arthur."

**Well that was Chapter 6 yaaahh, I know the whole Geoffrey St. John and Max thing was probably a foreshadow but Shadow kissed Blaze, is Blaze gonna burn him before Silver can get to him? ****And will the new team 'Sonic' make G.U.N pay well read, write and review **


	7. New Routine

**Thanks all to you who are still sticking with the story even through I'm a lazy writer, and that's not good so I'm working on it okay!. Anyway lets run through Chapter 7**

**I do not own anything related to Sega or Archie**

Julie-Su sighed heavily as she put her equipment in her locker, echidna men in black hooded cloaks were all in rush, all except Julie-Su who looked like she was in slow motion unlike all the others.

Julie-Su worked for the dark legion, a technology advanced cybernetic people. Well some had replacements, such as eyes, legs arms and other sort of stuff, for Julie-Su as an inducement of the dark legion you had to have on your body legionized.

Julie-Su had two of dreads to be robotic, a choice she decided on her own and no one else.

Julie-Su felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned around to meet eyes with the last person she wanted to see.

Lien-Da, second in command to the grand master of the dark legion, and her least favorite person in the room at the moment, she didn't know why but it seemed Lien-Da had some sort of grudge against for no reason, making scrub the _**men's**_ bathroom with a toothbrush, the barracks and the anywhere with filth in it.

She didn't know why, but she somehow when Lien-Da said something Julie-Su just followed

Even through that Julie-Su showed no signs of weakness, or fear she simply followed orders. But lately orders were getting really demanding.

Lien-Da gave her a snide smirk "hello grunt" she was a red echidna with red fur, and curly red hair, blue eyes a tan muzzle. She was wearing a black leather suit with cuffs and black boots.

"Hello Kommissar" Julie-Su said saluting her official, even through she didn't like Lien-Da, she was still her ranking over her.

"Leave" Lien-Da said, everyone that was in the room left in a hurried rush, when a high rank wanted to speak with you it wasn't good.

"Now, I bet your wondering why I even bother standing next to you…but I have an important mission for you." Lien-Da said, Julie-Su tensed up after the last mission they sent her on was bad enough, she was being shipped put again!

"Do you remember the echidna that ran off the road…well he's not dead in fact he's very much alive. I want you to track him down, y'know take your time gain his trust, and bring to the grandmaster is that simple enough…grunt" Lien-Da said.

Julie-Su nodded, but she wondered how long it would be before she stopped nodding and started punching, she had about all she could take from Lien-Da, now it was getting annoying.

Lien-Da left the room with a Julie-Su still saluting, and when Lien-Da got out of a distance Julie-Su punched her locker creating a huge indent.

Julie-Su looked down at her gloveless hand and saw it start to swell and bleed a little. After this mission, she would be down with the dark legion.

**Meanwhile**

Lien-Da smile, she loved picking on her half-sister, she knew Julie-Su hated her and she was fine with the fact. All her life Lien-Da had one goal, to be the grandmaster the highest position in the dark legion.

Unfortunately her brother, Kragok is the grandmaster, both of them killed and cheated their way to the top, they even got rid of their old man,see its marked by bloodline every generation has a new grandmaster and Lien-Da's part of that chain.

She walked through the sliding doors, into the next hallway, there she saw thee Kragok the echidna.

He had his hooded cloak concealed his dreads but not his metallic eye, with a red glowing pupil in the middle, on his left arm was a bionic claw, which was flexing itself at the moment.

"Hello brother, keeping busy I see" Lien-Da said, Kragok snarled at her showing his canines at her. "That's _**grandmaster **_to you, Kommissar and mind your own business" he said

Lien-Da frowned at her brother, lately he was becoming more moody and lashing out at her, the question is would it help her make her goal or not. Kragok was known for his coldness toward other people, including herself.

Lien-Da had to play it cool, "So brother, I'm sending our bratty sister to handle the next guardian, and with hope he might just kill her on sight." She said

"Hopefully…but knowing Locke's son he'll probably question her before he kills her."

"That knocks Julie-Su out of the competition, which leaves Locke" she said twirling a lock of her hair innocently.

Kragok didn't seem to notice as his entire body posture changed, tensing up as he craned his neck at his sister "What would Locke want with us… we disgust him."

Lien-Da smiled "Yes, but were still somewhat connected to him, no matter how much he denies it, but if we somehow die or fall from power. Locke will probably try to make the dark legion weak and destroy them…like the brotherhood hasn't tried before." She said putting power into her voice.

Kragok looked down pondering, Lien-Da smiled she had him, hook, line, and sinker.

Kragok turned around and started to walk off "I'm leaving Lien-Da, I'm going to take care of our little 'problem' for now, your in charge."

Once he was out of range Lien-Da started laughing, Kragok was a strong leader, but he was all muscle and no brain, he had trusted her for so long. At this rate Lien-Da would have the entire dark legion to herself!

* * *

Arthur had to stand impatiently as he took the elevator downstairs to the below levels, it was bad enough that he had to let a convict out of his prison, but it was worse because he had been mocked for it. Damn that old Max, coming in and making demands on him. He rubbed on his face and that was one thing Arthur could not forgive.

It didn't matter, soon enough he would have his way… and he always had his way. On this building were 10 levels on the top standard surveillance levels and work office spaces that's all. But under the building were 7 levels of secrets and experiments, it even said on the buttons.(Staff complaints)

**Level 1: Cafeteria **

**Level 2: Experiments and Science **

**Level 3: Staff training **

**Level 4: Containment **

**Level 5: Library and Natural resources**

**Level 6: Weaponry and Advanced technology**

**Level 7:?**

Only five people knew about Level 7, and Arthur was included. It was an accident that no one really expected to happen. G.U.N was trying to perfect something but everything went haywire, even Arthur wouldn't dare to go down there, besides you had to have a special key to get to Level 7.

He went down to Level 6 right above the 'accident' or Eggman's workspace, he wanted it all to himself since he didn't like working with 'living' things, A quality that Arthur didn't like about Eggman.

Honestly G.U.N had no idea about Eggman, Arthur couldn't just imprison him yes Eggman was pathetic tub of lard that no one wished to see, but he was _**smart**_pathetic tub of lard.

The elevator slowly opened its doors to show a dome like ceiling, inside it were countless Eggman's robots or what he like to call 'badniks' filled with all sorts of failures.

Eggman would stay down here for hours of days, working on one bot until it either failed or succeeded. Right know he was over his desk looking over some of his schematics intensely

.

"Juilus"

Eggman swiveled his chair happily, "Ah Arthur, how perfect I just got done with my whole series.

Eggman walked the impatient Arthur to a dark room and flipped the light switch. It showed at least 22 robots lined up, each with different designs except they had one thing in common; they all had a circular yellow head and green eyes.

"What are these, Eggman" Arthur said narrowing his eyes at the robots as if they were about to pounce him.

"Why these are the _**E-100 series**_ of course, instead of putting my namesake on them, I've decided to name in order from the Greek alphabet." Eggman said proudly, he pointed to the last in the corner, "I'll start in the back"

He stepped up to the hulking red figure "and this, my last accomplishment I present you E-123 Omega!" he said "capable of operating machine guns, missile launchers, flamethrowers, laser cannons, and heavy artillery weapons from his arms." Eggman said

Arthur put his hand to his chin "very impressive Julius, but I need that other thing." He said

Eggman gave his signature evil grin "Oh that, follow me' Eggman walking out the room past Arthur.

"Now I can't assure the procedure won't be painful, and trust me it will painful." Eggman said leading him down a narrow hallway.

"And we have to test it, no"

"Of course, and willing volunteers"

"In front of them a circular glass chamber hooked up to wires to the top twelve computers and monitors were hooked up in front of it.

Of course, Julius, finally a way to make our own special abilities" and for the first time that day Arthur smiled.

**Meanwhile**

Uncle Chuck struggled to keep up, as he was dragged along the floor by Amadeus. The duo were now passing the cells trying to find an empty one, Chuck got cat calls from most of the inmates in there, he heard some things like

_He ain't gonna last a week, boys 'ol chew him out_

_If the inmates don't get him, his cell buddy will! Hahaha_

_I bet if I flick him with my finger he'll turn to dust_

Chuck had heard it all, and he wasn't afraid at all. His brother Julius taught how not to let the fear in, cause if you did you were a dead man.

On his way down Chuck saw a black and white skunk being escorted by a guard, even through he shackled head to toe he seemed pretty comfortable.

He gave Chuck a glancing smirk before he passed him up, Chuck wondered about it for a moment before he just put it in the back of his head.

"Brand new, just for you old friend" Amadeus said throwing Chuck in the cell head first, the glass door closed between the two, leaving any chance of communication.

Charles struggled to gain his bearing after the hit he looked around at his new living space, flat-bed, crappy sink, and of course the toilet. Chuck was going to have fun in this place, he laid back in his bed and tried to go to sleep, thinking what his new life be in prison.

* * *

Sally rushed into the ER in rush, she still had her dress on as her heels clicked through the halls; everyone's eyes had been on her so far. Ever since the shooting everything has fallen apart, cameras outside her family mansion the press literally barricade their door down.

The only thing that hasn't fell apart is the campaign, since Elias was got shot the city has beenput on lockdown.

Sally rushed into the see through room where Elias was being monitored, she bumped into a gray goose wearing scrubs, all of his papers fell on the ground, she went down to help pick it on his name tag it said _Dr. Canard_.

Sally smiled and apologized to goose that shrugged and thanked her for the help.

Of course the three dog guards in black suits checked her out, basic ID, cell phone, and driver's license.

Once she was inside she went over and hugged her brother, who was still lying in a comatose like state. His chest fell up and down slowly with the face mask on him, she didn't know why but Sally felt this connection to Elias, kind of a twin link so to say and right now she was in pain seeing him like this.

"Stay strong Elias, please for your sis" Sally said getting up and ready to go, but before she did she felt a tap on her shoulder.

It was the one of the guard dogs with black suits and shades on, he was about 4 inches taller than her, with broad shoulders and strong neck, he had a brown muzzle tall German Shepard ears.

"Hello Ms. Acorn, my job is to watch you and your brother until more 'professional' help comes" he said putting his hands behind his back. Sally thought for a moment, what could be more professional then heavily trained attack dogs.

"I don't need protection I've studied Tai kwon do, karate, boxing and gymnastics" she said

"Can you shoot a gun?" he asked, Sally sighed and sat in the chair next to Elias,

He had got her there. Sally just didn't like guns; it felt like an unnecessary advantage that's why she took up all those sports so she wouldn't have to use one.

"Can I please get some water, agent"

He smirked at her "no, but I can get some from the cafeteria, Ms. Acorn " he said leaving the two dog guards stand on either side of the doorway.

Near the entrance Sally saw doctor try to come through the guard dogs, he was a brown dog with droopy ears, tall with cold blue eyes.

The dogs stopped him and checked him out, until sally saw his name tag _Dr. Canard. _Sally jumped up and pointed at him "Don't let him in he's-

Too late

The brown dog had pulled a handgun out of his white overcoat and shot the one on the left in the head, the one on the right retaliated, but the brown dog made short of him.

He wrestled the gun from the guard dog firing a few shots in the air, the brown dog however was much stronger twisting the gun in his gut and pulling the trigger, and again, and again.

"Guess I won't need this anymore" he said ripping off the name tag and throwing it to the floor.

He smiled at her "hello princess, now if you were to be so kind to move so I can finish your annoying brother off" He said pointing the gun at Elias.

Sally got in offensive stance "how about you stop being a coward and fight me…or are you going to shoot me too."

He laughed at her "No, that wasn't me… see I'm the clean up crew, I come in case the job doesn't go well…but if your so eager for a beating I'm glad to give it" he said dropping his gun on the floor and cracking his knuckles.

Sally smiled to her self she managed to get now he was hers; she slipped her heels off and took her earrings off. The national anthem for a beating from a woman.

"Before I pummel you into the ground, what's your name?" Sally said holding her dukes up.

"Names Sleuth, and your dead!" he said throwing a right hook, Sally blocked it both arms. She low kicked at Sleuth's leg but he jumped back in time before the kick connected.

Sally threw a jab at him but he caught it an inch to his face, she threw her other fist at Sleuth who caught that, now holding both of her fists at bay.

Sally didn't want to, but she lifted her left knee connecting to Sleuths crotch, Sleuth hands instinctively went down giving Sally a chance for a counter.

She used both her hands and grabbed his head, lifted her right knee and connected to his nose breaking it, Sleuths nose started bleeding, He snarled angrily at her showing his canines Sally smirked at the sight of him.

Sleuth by then recovered and punched her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her, Sleuth then picked Sally up on her back and slammed her down.

Sally groaned and rolled on her back, then Sally kicked Sleuths legs out from under him, Sally jumped on him getting him into a lock by wrapping her slender arms around his head.

Sleuth grabbed her arms with his massive paws and started undoing the hold, Sally struggled to get it back into place, Sleuth back butted his head into Sally's face, knocking her down.

Sleuth kicked her hard in the stomach, knocking her on her back he panted and waited to catch his breath"That was fun 'princess' but I have a job to do.

He went to get his gun but made a mistake, he turned his back

Sally struggled to get up, but when she did she pushed her self to run at Sleuth, jumped at him and pushed her legs out, propelling Sleuth threw the glass room.

Sleuth stood up, glass was stuck all in his back and an arm, his scrubs was bloodied with cuts.

Sleuth smirked and pointed the gun at Elias.

_POP!_

Sleuth looked down to see gunshot wound on his stomach, he coughed out blood before fell down on his knees, Sleuth laid there dead, in a puddle of blood.

The black dog from before was standing there with his gun shaking, "M-m-ms. Acorn, I h-have your water" he said stuttering.

Sally smiled "of course you do" she said

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be able to track them to their base?" Sonic asked quizzically, Tails was now getting frustrated with the curious blue hedgehog, ever since they left the diner he'd been asking nonstop questions about 'how' or 'when' it was gonna happen, it was driving Tails to the deep end.

Tails honestly didn't know what he was doing either, after hotwiring a car (which wasn't really a challenge) Tails ventured out with them in a truck, Knuckles didn't want to drive for some reason so Amy drove, Sonic sat up with her in a awkward silence, and Tails was stuck with –punch-first-never-says-sorry-Knuckles, oh joy!

Of course Sonic started the 'are we there yet' rhythm, which ticked him and Amy off to no end. Amy apparently somehow sensed my urge to strangle my best friend so she turned a radio on, oh joy!

"Oh this is my favorite station!" Sonic smiled as a song came on

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got __money__ in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag, swag, swag, on you_

I would've been better if Sonic wasn't so off beat, his voice almost sounded like nails on a chalkboard, it was to bearing and Amy switched the station before it got to the chorus, causing another song on Tails not-to-play list, Sonic grinned as his song came on he started bouncing his head up and down

_Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_

_Eh~ Sexy lady_  
_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_  
_Eh~ Sexy lady_  
_Op op op op_  
_Eh eh eh eh eh eh_

Amy switched it again, this time it made my eye twitched angrily, Sonic was just about on my last nerve- Sonic did it when he blasted the music so loud, Knuckles jumped up and hit his head on the car, making a dent.

_Con los terroristas  
Ey Shake  
Ey Shake  
Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey  
Shake, Ta. Ta  
And do the Harlem Shake  
Ey Shake, Ey_

Shake, Shake  
Ey  
Shake, Shake, Shake

"That's it, I'm gonna kill him!" Knuckles said jumping up from his seat, luckily his seat belt was restraining him from murdering Sonic.

"I call dibs!" Tails shouted going to strangle his best blue friend, unfornately his arms were to tiny to reach out to.

"I call cobbs, cobbs beats dibs" Knuckles mocked the young fox, Tails and Knuckles started fighting in the back for who was going to kill Sonic first.

Sonic didn't mind as he was still doing the Harlem shake, waving his arms like noodles with his eyes closed, Knuckles pushed Tails face with his huge gloved hand trying to get to the hedgehog.

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP! I SWEAR I'm GONNA DRIVE US OFF THE ROAD!" Amy screamed making all three boys stare at her wide eyed.

Tails whispered to Knuckles "why are girls so scary"

"Amy you okay-" Sonic started but Amy cut him off

" .SONGS! she shouted making Sonic flinch slightly, if it was one thing he knew about girls its that when they're pissed off its best not to argue anymore...well thats what happened with his sister

"Okay okay, sorry" Sonic said silently, and for the rest of the car ride the boys did not say anything to the angry pink hedgehog.

* * *

Chuck groaned as he rolled over from his spot on the flat bed in his orange jumpsuit, his first day in prison not really a good thing for a person his age. He had heard stories about men his age here, either they didn't get messed with or they were always getting beat up on and they're food stolen.

Chuck wasn't about to be the second option

During the day they woke you up at 10:00 for breakfast, then between 10:00 and 2:00 for lunch there was recreational activities such as working out, playing basketball, and of course beating up on your fellow inmates.

It was breakfast time now, but that could be bad for him. During eating times, it showed what group you were going to stick with, after he got his meal Chuck sat by himself, the breakfast was slop, with hard-boiled eggs, which smelled like they had been rotten with a mystery meat.

Chuck felt the other presence of somebody and turned around, standing in front of him was a smirking green hedgehog, with scars running throughout his body.

He had a very muscular build, if they fought Chuck might not be able to take him, plus he had on a control collar (meaning he had powers) in distributed some prisoners from the others probably made the prison system easier, he was weak but had trained his body so much he might be unstoppable when that collar came off.

"Hey grandpa,mind if I I sit down?" he said innocently, Chuck had suspicious look on his face before he nodded his head down, giving him the go.

The green hog sat on the other side of him and started golfing his food down in chunks, after he was finished he belched and returned his attention back to Chuck.

"Sooo, what are you in for?" he said grinning

"Nothing, how about you" Chuck said crossing his arms, this guy was acting way to friendly he obviously wanted something from him, the question was what!

Chuck was getting impatient so he brung it up, " I know you're not here for a 'friendly' chat, and I don't like wasting time so do need something" Chuck said as coldly as possible, adding a little edge to his voice.

"You catch on quick grandpa, names Scourge and trust me pal this is no chat, this is warning for you" he said nicely

"A warning… for what, is the prison actually getting worser food, cause if it is you can kill me now if you want" Chuck said

"Naw, it's about your fellow inmates, see they want you to know who rules in this place so I think maybe you might want a little…I don't know 'protection" Scourge said shrugging, honestly Scrouge pulled this on every chump in here that was new, the only it didn't work on was that Geoffrey St John, and they both ended up in medic for that fight.

"So what did you have in mind,write a letter to the warden" Chuck said, he didn't have to be stupid to know a fast one was being pulled over him, but if Scrouge wasn't lying he would have to fend for himself.

"All you gotta do is this: join up with my crew, and no one is this prison will mess with you." Scrouge smiled

It was Chucks turn to smile "So your saying, without your help I'm going to die in this hell hole, unless I show them I'm not a punk" Chuck said flat-out, actually sounding like he believed the green hedgehog.

Scrouge smiled at him and nodded

"Guess I just have to prove I'm not a punk then" Chuck said taking his tray, and before he could think about it Chuck slammed his tray on nearest inmate, all of his food splattering over his head.

Chuck threw some body punches at him, then kicked him in the stomach bending him over, took his tray off his head and slammed over it again, a inmate tackled him the back on the ground and that was it.

The whole prison was in a riot

The only thing Chuck could remember about the riot was blur, all he could do was throw punches and hoped it connected, unfortunately the riot ended when the guards came breaking it up.

Out of the corner of his eye, Chuck see Scourge struggling against three guards, Chuck himself was being hurled off buy two.

He felt his body being dragged by the guards into this long hallway, in front was a huge metal door with a sliding hole.

Once again he got threw in head first, making him lose conciousness, "enjoy the hole… inmate" the guard said before shutting the door.

**Well that was chapter 7, Arthur and Eggman are planning big and something bad,Sonic enjoys a very noisy road trip and Chucks first day in prison does'nt go as well as he hoped. by the way the songs were Justien beiber boyfriend, Harlem shake, and Gangnum style, the songs that I really don't listen to anyway read, write and review please.**


	8. Betrayal

**Hi everyone sorry for the wait on this, I hoped that I would get it done earlier but a lot has been going on like a family wedding, so I was out for a while and then when I got back I learned one of my friends passed away so now I'm hoping chapter 9 will be finished in a bit. this is the chapter I enjoyed writing, please ignore spelling errors if there is any enjoy!**

**By the way I don't own anything related to Sega or Archie**

I hope everything is in order, I wanted to make sure you had everything you need" Max said, after taking him out of the prison security Max had decided it would be good it if Geoffrey had all his equipment back from the field.

The two mobian were riding his black limousine to acorn mansion, Geoffrey was wearing a green combat uniform and a black jacket.

"Thank you sir, it really is an honor to be serving royalty I thought I'd be stuck in that hole forever"

Max smiled at him, "it's no problem, besides I knew your father, Ian he protected my father and men for years you should be proud o have such a great man in your family."

"Right…sir" Geoffrey said without enthusiasm in his voice, Max leaned forward in the limousine "I want to something Geoffrey, if I can trust you." Geoffrey nodded

Max's face was serious now all the happiness had been wiped from it "I need to know that you will be loyal to and only me, there will be no other and if you do betray me I will put you in a hole deeper where Arthur could never find."

Geoffrey wasn't intimidated at all even at Max's age where men had seen so much they're glares were scary, he wasn't afraid, instead he smiled and stuck his hand out to him. "You can trust me Maximillion, there is and will be no other" he said, Max smiled and shook Geoffrey's hand.

* * *

Shadow groaned as he rolled out of his makeshift bed made out of covers, he was sore, he was tired, and he was annoyed with the world. Typical morning for him, all throughout safe haven rays of orange light was shown in places like the perfect art piece.

A light was right above where Shadow was waking up; he cursed and rolled the cover over him shielding his sensitive eyes from the suns rays. After a little while he felt himself being poked at by a stick on his head, Shadow ignored it until he felt a stinging pain on his head.

Shadow jumped out of his covers in anger up whipped in the face again by his abuser, in front of him was Athair the echidna, holding a plate of pink raw cooked meat, bread green herbs and glass of water.

"Eat, it'll help heal your wounds better" he said shoving the plate in his hands, Shadow grumbled as he relunctley took it from him, Athair smiled at him and clapped his hands. Shadow looked at him weirdly; Athair stopped clapping and coughed clearing his throat.

"If you're wondering why I'm praising you is because this was a test of you, now people come here and don't eat, why because their stubborn and they have their pride but not you."

"I took it because I'm hungry, not because of your stupid mind games." Shadow said, Athair was impressed with Shadows lack of respect for authority, it proved to him that he had less chance of being controlled by someone else.

"Shadow I need to speak with you, now I know Silver tried to… eliminate you, but I assure you it was for a good cause." He said Shadow got in fighting position; Athair put his hands up and backed off the counter.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you I'm a doctor, killing patients isn't my in my quota… please let me explain." Shadow relaxed a little, he was right if the doctor wanted to kill him he could of done it earlier when he was weak.

"Silver, come from the future a world where everything has gone wrong, the cites are destroyed the people hide in fear from the monster…Iblis who destroys something everyday, Silver who journeyed from his future to this time was told of two people that could bring this end to real life."

"Let me guess…I'm on the list" Shadow said sitting down on the covers Athair nodded his head slowly "and another named Sonic the hedgehog, do you know him?"

Shadow shook his head "nope the name doesn't ring a bell…but the name Iblis does, see when I was doing time at their 'prison' and escaped I hacked inside their database and deleted some of their files from their system for a little payback, but when I did some name came up called 'project Iblis' and that's when I ran."

Athair put his hand to his chin "If the government is behind this, you have to stop them because if they unleash Iblis it will be nothing but destruction for the world and it s people…Shadow the hedgehog will you save the world."

"No"

"WHAT! Why this is the fate of humanity at stake!" Athair yelled at him, Shadow pushed Athair into a wall, gripped him by the collar and held him up in the air.

"If you want the world saved why don't you use someone else, like pot head for example he was willing to put his life at stake for the world, have him do it because I don't stick my neck out for anyone."

"I was wrong about you, you are a fool" Athair hissed

"Oh really THEN WHAT HAS THE WORLD GOT TO OFFER ME HUH! MY PARENTS GOT KILLED LIKE DOGS WHEN I WAS A KID! AND I'VE BEEN ON THE RUN MY WHOLE LIFE KILLING AND STEALING! I'VE BEEN STABBED, BEATEN, EXPERMINTED ON, BURNED… SO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL THIS WORLD OFFERS ME!"

"…"

Shadow pulled Athair closed to him making their faces inches apart from one and another, "So you get another guy who actually cares about this world, doc" he said letting him fall down, shadow slipped on his shirt and started eating before he heard a siren go off.

"What the is that" he said looking out the window

"Get down and hide!" Athair said hissed shoving Shadow on the ground forcefully.

**Meanwhile**

Vector growled as he walked out of his bar in a hurry with Charmy and Espio trailing behind him, he didn't like being woke up to a rude awakening especially by the north.

Mobians surrounded the building armed with guns and tasers, in front leading them was none other than Fiona fox. She walked past in front of Vector with her usual cocky appearance "I warned you Vector, now you're going to pay the up, if you know what's good for you."

"What do mean 'pay up' I pay my share every month, what are you talking about?" Vector growled angrily, he crossed his arms and stepped back into the ranks with his two companions.

Fiona raised her voice "oh Vector, you know the rules we can't have fugitives living among us, that's the a rule of safe haven, you should know yourself"

"I wouldn't push my luck if I were you… now get to it what do you want" Vector said holding his fury back a little, Fiona was playing a dangerous game messing with past, she was literally walking over a minefield.

Fiona sighed "fine, what we want is the two who had the argument yesterday; we will escort them safely out of here and go back to our normal routines.

"And if not" Vector said cracking his neck

"Well…I guess well have to _**take **_them from you!" she said doing a high jump kick a Vector, however Espio appeared in front of her and caught her attack, Fiona stood on one foot trying to get the other back but to no avail as Espio pushed her away.

The men pointed they're guns at the two, ready to fire, Espio stood back to back against Vector who was steadying himself at the moment. "When I say, we take them…got it" vector whispered to his ninja companion.

"Understood, boss" Espio said sitting down crossed legged closed his eyes and started mediating. The men looked at each other in uncertain whether to take the chance or not if he was just messing with them, Fiona got in her fighting stance ready to rumble.

"I guess Fiona didn't tell you about us, huh…see back in the day before safe haven, me and Espio used to be hit men"

"Assassin" Espio corrected him

"Whatever, anyway the truth is we've been in this kind of situation before, so for those who don't want to go home in pain I suggest you leave." Vector said nicely as possible, nobody moved an inch, probably thought he was bluffing or something… oh well they're fault"

"Do it"

Espio opened his eyes and jumped up in the air, he spread his arms out sending ninja stars everywhere, some had made it into the men's guns which when fired exploded in their hands.

Vector meanwhile took the guns chewed them to pieces and pummeled the person who was wielding it, eventually the back up came but when they did, they're guns were dismembered by Silver who was in the front door of the bar tossing men around.

One man got in Vector's space and tazed him, a few seconds later the man was went flying by his punch.

Espio landed on the ground and ran at Fiona who had two more men stand in front of her and shield her.

"CHOAS SPEAR!" Shadow the hedgehog shouted as green chaos energy hit the two men aside coming ou of nowhere, Fiona growled and swung her steel toed boot in Espio's face, barley missing it by a centimeter, the boot however came around and landed on Shadow's face knocking him the dirt.

Silver and Vector stood back to back as they fought against the forces together, Vector was throwing men around like rag dolls, while Silver was using his powers to catch them and make them soar through the sky into houses.

Some shot at Silver with they're guns, but he stopped the bullet's in midair turned it around and aimed at the mobians, one knocking him to one knee Silver ran at him and delivered a devastating knee to face to him knocking him unconscious for good.

Espio took his Kunai and cut Fiona in the cheek; she growled and kicked him in the stomach, a smoke bomb down fell out of his pocket, causing an even bigger frenzy.

Suddenly a pillar of fire rose up from the ground, and again, and again clearing the smoke away separating Silver and Vector from the other men, from the distance a figure walked towards them causing everyone to stop fighting for a moment. Blaze looked at everyone with her piercing stare, the one where it made you want to grovel on your knees and beg for forgiveness.

"Fiona, just tell me what the _**hells**_ going on here" she said as the pillars slowly eased they're way down, Fiona walked up to Blaze and bowed her head. "Well, we were going to take in those two just like you said... but the Chaotix got in our way and started this huge mess" she said.

"What, they pointed guns at us first!" Vector shouted

"Blaze crossed her arms, "put those two in the truck, as for the Choatix leave them alone and lets forget this." Blaze said calmly, Fiona's face went from obedience to anger "what do mean 'leave them alone' they injured our men we-"Fiona was cut off by Blaze's piercing glare.

Blaze got in Fiona's face " are you stepping up to me…do you know who your speaking to, I said leave them alone and when I say something, you follow is that understood enforcer Fiona fox." Blaze said coldly, Fiona slowly nodded

"oh snap" Shadow said on the ground, until two men grabbed him by both his arms and lifted him off the ground and dragged him off, he kicked and squirmed but to no avail as the men had a tight grip on him.

Blaze walked up to Silver, "C'mon I'll walk you" she said politely Silver glanced at Vector who nodded; Silver started walking with Blaze on the dirt path.

"Listen Silver I bet your wondering why I'm doing this, see the reason is because I help run the north district, and since you disobeyed the rules I'm going to have deliver you."

"Okay what do mean by 'deliver' or 'help' I don't get it do you run the north district or what?"

"No my father does… I'm just his second in command, Fiona is his enforcer so me her don't get along very well, I don't care really she always has to challenge me to something it's not my fault I have straighten her out." Blaze said

"Right…" Silver stopped listening after 'father' if that was true he had a chance, Blaze could talk him out of it, plus he had Vectors vote of approval maybe he could do something about Shadow"

"So…what's my 'horrible' punishment "Silver smiled

Blaze's face turned serious, "Silver, do notice those lights that shine through the holes and fade away after a while. Silver nodded looking at one of the holes in the ceiling "well those are G.U.N airships ready to strike at any moment as soon as the commander gives the call, unless we give them what they want."

Blaze looked at him "you" she said, then a bag was put over Silvers head as he felt something hard and metallic hit his head knocking him on the floor the lst thing that went through Silvers head as he fell was his why Blaze would betray him, he was so rattled from the blow he started losing focus, his powers were useless now.

Then someone put a needle in his arm, he felt the fluid being put in him it stung like crazy in his arm, soon enough he went num and unconscious.

* * *

Locke stood up straight as the sunrise peered through his work building, 20 stories up from the ground. After the war he retired and put his money in his investments making him alot of money plus the fund he got from G.U.N he wasn't worried about being broke.

Unfortunately money didn't solve everything for him, after everything that happened with Jules and Charles he was finally happy with his son and his wife.

Of course he knew his past would catch up to him, he was expecting it and he welcomed it.

His assistant a brown echidna was wearing a green dress with a clipboard in her hands was checking things of her list as Locke was daydreaming.

"Can you leave for a moment please, I need to think" Locke said politely

"Are you sure sir I –I mean I'm not trying to question you or anything its just-"

"Its fine, I know you weren't questioning me I just need a moment that's all" he said, she nodded quickly and exited the room. Locke sighed deeply and looked to the corner of the room, it silence for a few moments before Locke spoke

"How long have you been there Kragok" he said not even bothering to turn around to face the deranged echidna. Kragok emerged from the shadows with an angry look on his face.

"Looks like your not as old as I thought" Kragok said, Locke's muscles stiffened last time he talked to Kragok he sounded different the way he was talking like there some edge to his voice.

"My senses aren't as dull as you thought, remember last time you underestimated me…you lost an eye." Locke said as fist clenched together, if Kragok attacked him he would have no choice. he would have to kill him

Kragok's robotic eye glowed violently red, Kragok snarled as ran at Locke "enough talking and just die for your sins old man!" Kragok said sticking his claw out at him.

Locke may have been old but he was just as deadly when he was young, he dodged Kragok's charge, grabbed his arm and put his elbow up and brought it down to break it, Kragok yelled in pain as Locke let him go.

"What's wrong Kragok, can't you just get it replaced like your eye" Locke said taking his suit jacket off and loosening his tie.

Kragok stopped grunting in pain and started laughing hysterically; he ripped his sleeve off revealing his arm was already robotic and repairing itself with wires attaching to each other.

"Do you like it Locke this new tech allows us to repair a limb after it being broken or destroyed, see there's tiny chips inside that-"

"Enough I'm tired of hearing you talk!" Locke shouted punching Kragok in the face; the echidna went flying into the wall. He laughed getting back to his feet slowly "that wasn't nice at all, besides you didn't let me finish" he said getting to his feet.

Locke lunged at Kragok who returned a hard punch, instead of falling down Locke threw a harder punch back. The two exchanged blow by blow neither backing down, however Kragok faltered and Locke took advantage of that by grabbing him by by his cloak and tossing over the conference table.

Locke grabbed him and tossed him against the window, Kragok's head hit it cracking it.

Locke pushed him against the window.

"I told you to leave me alone, and I said it very clearly Kragok" Locke said, he felt his old instinct kick in, Kragok was about to be a dead man if he didn't tell him what was going on.

"I know what you're up to Locke and don't think I don't see it" Kragok snarled trying to break from Locke's hold.

"What are you talking about?" Locke said tightening his grip on the angry Legionnaire

"You want to take over the dark legion isn't it obvious" Kragok said

"I think you were being played idiot, what about that sister of yours" Locke said

Kragok's face went from anger, to confusion and finally, resentment"she sent me on a suicide trip" he said bitterly. Kragok wasn't as upset though it had been a family tradition to betray ones own kin Kragok himself helped with getting rid of their own father.

He felt Locke's grip loosen a little on him "Locke listen to me she's getting rid of the competition okay, first was our father then it was your son now it's me-"

"My _**son**_... I knew the dark legion tried to kill my son" Locke snarled his grip tightened around Kragok again, the glass was cracking again so Kragok put in his final plea.

"Please she pushed me, she has powers Locke she pushed me-

"So do I" Locke said ready to stop Kragok from talking

"Locke it wasn't my fault okay, its Lien-Da she tried to kill your son, a couple of months ago she made a hit on someone I had no idea… it was your son she should suffer not me!" he said

Locke shook his head "no for everything you've done…you should have stayed in hiding, and don't worry about your sister she'll suffer too." With that Locke pulled Kragok off the glass and threw him out of the building.

Kragok screamed all the way down until Locke couldn't hear him anymore.

* * *

"Are you sure it's that building little buddy" Sonic said kneeling next to Tails behind a trash can in an alley way, in front of them was the G.U.N headquarters. Part of Sonic wanted to bust in that building and blow it to bits, but his other part was still listening to Tails reasoning.

It was about sunset and the sky had an orange yellow complexion to it, almost time for the plan to kick in.

"Yes I'm sure Sonic, all the signal point to this place" he said absent-minded, Tails was still juggling with powers, it just felt like he could never stop thinking at all his mind felt like gears working all day long, luckily Sonic's voice brought him back to reality."

"Really, Because there are no guards or military trucks or anything, looks like a normal office space?"

"That's what they want you to think now here's the plan, first you Knuckles and Amy are going to-"

Sonic cupped a hand around his two tailed friend's mouth muffling his voice

Right at that moment a van pulled up abruptly cutting Tails off, two armed guards came out from the back followed by three people with bags over they're heads chained from they're arms to they're legs were literally being dragged into the building.

Sonic's eye's narrowed "Tails change of plan, me Amy and Knuckles are going to slip in and free those people" he heard Tails muffled cries and shook his head.

"Tails those people need our help, I haven't wanted to help anybody for a while now but I'm ready and I need backup." He said removing his hand from Tails

Tails sat there for second trying to think for a second, he could be jeopardizing the mission for this but

"Fine, but when you get in use one of their walkie-talkie's okay, I'm going to be on one of the frequencies alright."

"How?"

Tails smiled "you just let me worry about that, you just worry about getting in alright."

"What about the security cams, I bet they know who I am already"

Tails held up smart phone "already hacked they're system, they'll be playing loops for hours" Tails said

Sonic gave his signature grin before fist bumping Tails; the kitsune got up and ran behind Sonic out of sight.

_My little pal is growing up_ Sonic thought, then he turned back to the building it was going to be tough but he had an idea.

Sonic picked up a glass shard next to him and held it to the setting sun signaling Amy and Knuckles who came out of there hiding spot.

They came over to him and he laid down his plan to get into the building, they didn't take it so well.

"That's never going to work, we can't just walk in there all like that, and they'll shoot us first"

"Knuckles is right, I would never fall for something like that and neither would you" Amy said agreeing with knuckles, Sonic shook his head "they have people in there and we've gotta do what we gotta do." He said

Knuckles and Amy gave up trying to convince the hedgehog wrong, so they went along with his plan, unfortunately.

**5 minutes later**

Amy and Sonic walked in the main office wearing smiles, with Sonic pushing Knuckles in a wheelchair toward the main desk.

At the main desk was no armed guards, no military just one security camera and guard. He was a brown dog with droopy ears sitting at the desk he tilted his head at the trio, Amy was up first.

"Hi, where from the youth group down the block from here, my names uh-Jenny, the blue hedgehog is Sebastian" she said pointing at Sonic.

"And this is uh-Larry" she said pointing at Knuckles who crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Amy who was struggling to keep up the charade."

"Anyway Larry here was severely traumatized by the 'accident' that happened to him" she said putting sadness in her voice.

"What happened to him" the dog said scratching his head.

"He got hit by a car, twice" Amy said

"Twice, jeez your unlucky kid" the dog said, he noticed 'Larry' was getting a bit red, probably embarrassed about it, in reality Knuckles was an inch from breaking his character

"By the same driver two, the man was a drunk but he's gone now and your safe Larry, I was just wondering if we could have your support"

The dog nodded "Of course we won't let people like Larry suffer anymore then we have to"

"Could we talk to your boss maybe" she said politely

"Sorry can't do that but I could take it to him-or maybe you could Larry he's on the top floor" he said laughing at his own joke." Amy and Sonic looked at each awkwardly and started giving weak laughter.

Knuckles stood out of wheel chair and threw a right hook knocking the security guard out, Amy and Sonic stared at the downed man then back at Knuckles who was cracking his knuckles (no pun intended)

"That guy was really getting on my nerves and you, who comes with a story about a kid getting hit twice by the same guy huh" he said pointing at her.

"Oh you couldn't have come with something better _**Larry,**_ he was buying it until you knocked him out, by the way work on your anger problems he was a pretty nice guy!"

"Yeah man you didn't have to do that!" Sonic said

"Whatever" Knuckles muttered, he went over to drag the guy's body to the restroom

"Hold on" Sonic said as he sped next to Knuckles kneeled and retrieved his walkie-talkie

"Let's go get those people" he said as Amy followed him through door next to the main desk, Knuckles followed after dumping the body.

**Locke looks pissed about Lien-Da's plan for leadership and ready to take action, Blaze betrayed Silver and traded him to G.U.N for what? and team Sonic finally gets a chance to hit the enemy where it hurts will they succeed or die trying? And Geoffrey seems playing his own games with Max will he be the loyal solider he promised to be.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 8 stay tuned for chapter 9: Crash**


	9. Good luck Chuck pt 1

**Hey everybody back here with Chapter 9, so before we begin a couple things I have to say this is a flashback Chapter, in these Chapters usually explains he/or she's background. Its smaller than the regular chapters but in parts it'll usually be in Italics If not then review about and I might change it if it's an inconvenience.**

**bearvalley3365:**** Wow when I looked in my reviews and found that I had twice as many before I was taken off guard, no I will be saving fan characters for my next fic this one I'm just keeping it simple plus I dont tell many things because then that ruins the plot of my stories but I'll answer some questions.**

**Amy rose is just along for ride, that's all she gets a bigger part later the story, Arthur doesn't want to use Knuckles, he jut see's Knuckles as a problem for his plan.**

**Crystal isn't a good guy or bad, she just want's her father to be proud of her that's all, no she doesn't have powers she's just a boss with the sword, she doesn't hate Sonic just for what he stands for and outlook on life seeing the good in people.**

**Your asking why Arthur and Crystal hate kids with powers so much look forward to a flashback chapter, they tell all, and some will the next**

**Sunnythefox19: glad you enjoyed the story keep it up**

**I own nothing to Sega or Archie or Jughead**

Chuck coughed a few times before sitting up in the hole, Chuck tried to gain his bearings but there was hardly any light in the place but one dimmed one. He sat up and eventually found the bed which was smelled horrible but fought through the smell and tried to relax.

He spotted a tray near the door which had a loaf of bread, a cup of water and some beans. Chuck wasn't hungry right now he was trying to hold his food down from the horrible smell that coated the room, a mix of piss, anchovies and wet dog.

He had nothing to do except lay his head in shame. How did an incredible mind like his end up being prison trash, Chuck's mind went back to college

_Unlike Jules who practically the most popular guy at school, Chuck put more of his time in the labs at college. They were basically opposites with Jules earning the reputation of 'class clown' and 'most athletic' in the school. While Charles focused on his academics school attendance_

_Of the course over time Jules had offered him to hangout with his jock buddies, he declined but Jules didn't stop there he even tried to hook him up with one of his old girlfriends, the date just went awkward from there what was he supposed to say 'heeey so you dated my brother huh' Chuck hated it the feeling of feeling like sloppy seconds_

_Except the only reason Jules was so popular was because of his powers, Jules the ability of supesonic running speed, enhanced agility and reflxes. the first time he found out about the ability was when they were playing little league he threw a pitch 95 mph at him, since he was catcher._

_Charles remembered the pitch, it literally split air towards him Chuck could feel the impact on his glove, the next morning he woke up with purple bruise on his hand._

_The only who knew about was him and his mom; and since she passed away a couple years ago it was just him. _

_If anyone ever found out about Jules ability the government would probably ship him off to one of their labs and experiment on him. Or worse everybody here would think he's a fraud and cheater for using his powers._

_And it was all going fine until 'it' happened_

_It was Jules and Chuck's senior year, right after getting out the final exam they were talking about their scores._

_Chuck was sitting at a bench alone in the middle of the campus wearing brown slacks a striped black and brown sweater vest with his square classes on., his usual nesting spot as he liked to call it with his books to his left of him, he was looking at the pre-test for algebra _

_Charles felt a gust of wind go by throwing all of his papers in his face, sitting nest to him was Jules in his football jacket with a white sleeves and red coat, blue jeans and cleats, his usual tuft of brown hair hung over his head._

"_Hey Chuck, so tell me how'd you do on the test" he said giving his grin Jules said looking like a direct copy of Sonic, Blue fur, tan muzzle, emerald-green eyes, and cocky sighed, back then Jules was the only one calling 'Chuck' he hated the nickname honestly._

"_I aced it with no problem, you" he asked getting his papers off the ground, Jules leaned into bench and looked away " I failed, no problems at all" Jules said_

"_Jules, maybe if you let me tutor you wouldn't be failing school but instead you just want to kick it with your pals." Charles explained facing his brother, Jules however scoffed and just said "whatever"_

"_Listen I know you, what going on huh? you can tell me man" Charles said to Jules who was still looking into space._

"_It's Darlene…Chuck" Jules said, Charles was surprised Darlene was the only girl that didn't fall for Jules hit on and one of the only friends he liked that were Jules's; Charles remembered it too like it was yesterday._

_He and Jules walked in the smoothie bar where she worked one day, she was a tall but slender hedgehog with golden like yellow fur with bright blue eyes. The smoothie bar was the most popular place to hang out on campus._

_Of course when Jules saw her he tried to order in a slick way with that winning smile, saying that she was so pretty he wondered why they weren't together right now. She didn't take it as a complement instead she slapped Jules, stood on the counter and gave a speech about how womanizing jerks should learn to respect a woman and that every girl doesn't want to be in your pants._

_I laughed so hard that day, not because of Darlene's speech but that face Jules had was priceless. and he seemed to actually listen to her, a week later he and Darlene were walking down the street together talking to her like a friend not some pair of breasts._

_Me and her got along great, because she was the bread winner in her family too apparently, we've been paired in countless assignments together since were almost on the same IQ level._

"_Anyway…I talked to her a couple of days ago" Jules said, breaking Charles out his own flashback. "How is she, I mean I heard she's dating this nice guy Doug" Charles 'hoped' that it someone nice anyway._

_Jules sighed brushing his brown tuft of fur sticking out his head "Yeah and she wasn't talking too well, so I __asked what was wrong she denied to tell me so I asked again, and again until she told me or showed me, she lifted the back of her shirt and it was bruised bad…I mean I play a lot of sports but that's the worst I've seen." Jules said_

_Charles couldn't believe it, Darlene was the sassiest, proudest most independent woman he knew. How on this planet did she end up in a domestic violence dispute?_

"_Anyway I promised her I wasn't going to make scene, but he must be doing it on purpose because some of those bruises were fresh, so tonight I'm gonna pick her up and drive her home with us, she'll stay for a few days and then call her mom to pick her up." Jules said_

_Charles agreed, through in all he hoped that Jules wouldn't go off, he was a man of his word going to so far to keep it he rather die, afterwards he and Jules split up him going home to wait for Darlene and Jules._

_Since their dad worked double shifts he hardly came home, probably for an hour than leave. Charles had a good relationship with his father, he did a lot of things with him when he was a kid, when Jules and him were four, Jules practically went under mom's wing._

_So he was stuck with dad and they started getting along, his dad even suggested that he play little league with Jules. But due to the 'accident' with his hand from Jules he out for the season._

_Charles was the cook of the family since mom passed, and its not a bad job, all he had to do was check out some cook books from the library to read. _

_It was around 9 pm when Charles started getting worried, he started getting anxious, walking around in circles around the living room, read nothing would settle his thoughts he couldn't even hear his own thoughts except the hard rain that was going on outside._

_That was when the doorbell rang around at 10:30 pm, Chuck shot and ran to the door, opening it to see to dark figures, one was two inches above the other, swearing rain coats and fedoras standing in front of him._

"_Umm…hello can I help you" Chuck said nervously, there wasn't much to be said between them, it was an unexpected visit from a …unexpected guest._

_The taller cleared his throat and took his fedora off reveling a younger Arthur, he had no scars on his face and no eye patch, his white muzzle showed a smile showing all of his white pearly sharp teeth._

"_Hello, my name is Arthur Flynn from the federal office and this is my friend Amadeus Prower, may we come in, please" he said politely to Charles, if only he had known how much these two would impact his life he would've slammed the door then and there, but something about their presence made him curious._

_Charles stood to side and smiled "come in and make take yourself a seat' he said, the younger Amadeus took his fedora off, he had no eye patch and his hair was a much lighter shade of red nodding to him as he passed._

_The Dining room was separated from the kitchen by a single doorway; the dining room was a mahogany square table with four seated chairs, Arthur and Amadeus stay across from each other while Charles sat to the side of them on their left._

_Charles had prepared a feast for his brother and show off his cooking skills to Darlene, but two federal officers were good enough._

"_So…Mr. Flynn I was wondering what's your business for being here, not be rude" Charles said putting his hands up in defense. Arthur smiled "No, not at all I was hoping you ask, see um…" _

"_Charles" Charles said forgetting to give his name at the door; Arthur snapped his fingers "Thank you, now as I was saying I'm interested, do believe in evolution of our species._

" _Yes, no it doesn't matter to me, you see evolution isn't something that sprouts up from the ground turns into a bird and flies away the next day, evolution is continuous, its happening right now as we speak." Arthur said taking a sip from his drink, looking straight into Charles eyes who trying to process what Arthur just said._

"_No matter how hard we try we cannot run from who we truly are" Charles said, Arthur looked surprised from Charles saying. "Wasn't that a quote from the that scientist that was working on gene's and DNA, he madr a speech about it not too long ago... at least I heard"_

_Charles shrugged "I like the topic of it I mean… think about there's a 0.257 chance the person you pass is a 'super being' I mean c'mon who wouldn't want powers."_

"_That's what I meant; you see back in the Great War scientists particularly those pesky echidnas, experimented on people. Now some didn't come out the way they were supposed to be which was a setback on the echidna movement, their leaders demanded results and of course they got them after two years experimenting on every animal species or gender, they came to one conclusion."_

_The room went silent waiting for Arthur's final statement, Amadeus and Charles gave each other a look before Arthur coughed and continued._

"_Like that, that was for ''effect' pretty cool huh"_

"_That was stupid would tell us already" Amadeus said impatiently, his finger tapping the table in rhythm._

_Arthur chuckled "of course Amadeus please excuse him Charles; he's a bit on 'getting to the point' kind of guy."_

_Amadeus growled at Arthur who put his hands up in surrender; " Anyway, after all the experimenting the echidna's finally found the answer, they put in a vial and ejected it into a pregnant woman, 9 months later a baby was born they labeled him 'patient zero' and experimented on him, eventually the baby grew into a powerful being."_

"_The experiments got more dangerous even using chaos energy, pushing him to the limit of his power, and eventually he realized that everyone else was insignificant to him. He thought he should be on top, so he killed everyone that was in the project."_

_Charles was stunned, never had he realized that something so great came from something so bad, "what happened next?"_

"_Well the government found out and they weren't happy at all so they hunted him down, but he had something they wanted, he had a vial of the perfect formula for powers. So then they cornered him nowhere to go he decided that he rather die then be their guinea pig again so he released it like a virus in the air."_

_Arthur finished, Charles wasn't going to lie he was mind blown from the experience the back story of the how 'super beings' came to be what they are now."_

"_So it's just random, they're just going to wake up one day and fly out the window?"_

_Arthur shook his waved his hands dismissively "No not exactly, you see the when the baby is born he already has his powers, they just need to be awakened usually this comes in any form adrenaline rush or something to do with the brain what do they call it again?" Arthur said asking Charles_

"_Its called flight or fight response, it's a physiological reaction that occurs in response to a perceived harmful event, attack, or threat to survival" he said_

"_Yes well it normally starts between ages 12 and 18, afterward the power manifests itself as the persons character."_

"_Why are you telling me all this, all I am is a college student, maybe someday I'd like to be a scientist or an inventor or-"_

"_Enough! I'm sick and tired of this guy's bullshit Arthur he's playing us for saps and I think we should interrogate him!" Amadeus said standing out of his chair and slamming his hands on the table, giving a glare to Charles._

_Charles could see the anger in his eyes, Amadeus had blood lust in him like he was ready to take a life at any moment, Arthur on the other hand was calm and collected he wiped his hands with a napkin before speaking up "sit down, Amadeus" he said looking into his eyes._

_It looked like the two were having some sort of mental battle, neither of was willing to back down; the tension in the room was high._

"_Amadeus…sit…down" he said his voice a little bit more firmer with his voice; Amadeus sighed and sat back in his chair muttering a small 'sorry' on his way down._

_Arthur returned his gaze to Charles "as I was saying the reasons were telling you this is because I believe they need to be monitored, they need to be evaluated and classed, we need to know if there a threat or not and with experience with this in books, I think you would make a wonderful part to the team." Arthur said sticking out his hand, waiting Charles to return it._

_Charles thought for a moment, he was hesitant, it was a good deal but Charles felt that he'd be abandoning his brother and father if did._

"_I appreciate the offer, honestly but I think I'll focus on my education" he said politely, Arthur instead grabbed his hand and put a card in it._

_Arthur leaned in close to Charles "If you change your mind call this number, trust me you will" Arthur said walking away with Amadeus trailing behind, who thanked him for the meal._

_Amadeus walked next to Arthur "I thought for sure he was going to say yes"_

"_Me too, I guess he'll need a little more of a 'push' to get him to come around, by the way I want surveillance up tomorrow" Arthur said_

"_Oh that'll be a great way to earn his trust" Amadeus said sarcastically_

_Arthur and Amadeus shut the door behind them leaving a shaken Charles, what did they know did they know about Jules were they just playing mind games with him, what did they want._

_Charles took some deep breaths he did not need to not panic, do not panic_

_Charles heard the doorbell and jumped up from the dining table, he walked to door and opened it, Jules stepped in looking pale as a ghost._

_Charles put his hand on Jules shoulder, "What's wrong man, where's Darlene is she behind you" Charles said trying to look over his shoulder. then noticed Jules car wasn't in the driveway, even through Jules had speed on his side, he still wanted a car to look cool._

_Jules looked at me dead in eyes, "Chuck…I think killed somebody" he said fearfully_

**hope you enjoyed this chapter, my bad if its bit too short I'll try to make the next ne a bit longer If I can. By the way I got Arthurs last name from the cheif writer of Sonic the hedgehog, Ian flynn.**

**Thank you read,write and review**


End file.
